


Supergirl and The Flash

by Rhaella_Emma_Targaryen



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DCU (Comics), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Drama & Romance, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-05 23:03:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 28,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16820224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhaella_Emma_Targaryen/pseuds/Rhaella_Emma_Targaryen
Summary: My name is Kara, Kara Zor-El, and on the night of the particle accelerator's explosion, I was affected, in more ways than one. I was put in a coma and woke up 10 months later, changed. With the help of my new friends, I'm able to figure things out, but things aren't always what they seem, especially when you're having trouble remembering what they looked like before.





	1. Awake

I felt restless, untouchable. I knew my body was different, but I wasn't sure how. All I could remember was feeling like I was falling, feeling weightless, and then the pain. The pain of being struck by lightning. 

I sat up and gasped. My lungs felt like they were on fire like I hadn't taken a breath in decades. Someone ran over to me at what seemed like lightning speed. While three other people, one of which happened to be in a wheelchair, came over as well. 

The man who arrived first smiled at me, with his brown hair and green eyes, his smile was a welcomed sight in the blinding white room. There were sensors all over my body and I was dressed in a hospital gown. 

"glad to see you're awake," he told me. 

"Who...who are you?" I ask, my voice coming out pretty clear for someone waking up. 

"My names Barry, Barry Allen, who are you?" he asked in return. 

"Kara, Kara Zor-El" I replied as the others stood by my bedside. A girl with light brown hair, another tanned man with long black hair and an older man in the wheelchair. 

"This is Caitlin and Cisco and Dr. Wells," Barry says, introducing the trio around me. 

"Hi, um why am I here?" I ask, looking around the room curiously. 

"Because we believe you are a meta-human," Dr. Wells says, moving his wheelchair over to some of my monitors. 

"Sorry, a meta what?" 

"A meta-human, it's a human whose genetic makeup has been changed or mutated" Caitlin explained. 

"That...that's impossible, I can't...I couldn't be" I mumbled, moving to get out of bed but I instantly felt a wave of dizziness come over me, making me falter. 

"Woah, take it easy there, you've been in a coma for 10 months," Cisco said, as Barry put a hand on my arm to stabilize me. 

"10 months? No...No I just got hit by lightning...yesterday" I mumble in confusion. 

"Look, I know it's a lot to take in, and it seems impossible, but the impossible has been made possible because of the explosion" Barry explains, giving my arm a gentle squeeze. 

"But, even if that's true I can't be a meta-human, I'm just me, I'm just Kara" I mumble in panic. I shake off his hold and get up, feeling another wave of dizziness overtake me. I stumble and I'm about to fall, but this ball of orange lightning picked me up and placed me back into bed before I could hit the ground. I shook my head and saw Barry sitting on my bedside, different from the position he was in before. 

"How did you do that?" I ask, looking at Barry in astonishment. 

"The impossible made possible," he tells me with a goofy smile. 

"But that's you, not me" I mumble back. 

"Well if it's any help, you have been flying in your sleep" Cisco admits, causing everyone to look at him in a scolding manner. 

"Flying? I think I would know if I was flying in my sleep" 

"I could show you the footage if you want?" Cisco offers sheepishly. 

"I also haven't been able to put any needles in your body, your skin has become impenitrible somehow" Caitlin pitches in. 

"That's why you feel weak and dizzy right now, it's been a struggle trying to get some nutrients in you" Barry continues. 

"Okay, I can fly and my skin is impenetrable, what else?" I ask with a sigh. 

"That's just the thing, we don't know...we would run more tests on you but the whole not being able to stick a needle in you thing makes that a bit difficult" Caitlin continues. 

"Okay, so how do we find out what else I can do?" I ask. 

"Field test," Cisco tells me with a grin. 

"Alright, fine but can I have some food first, please? I'm starving...and maybe some clothes?" I ask hopefully. 

"Of course, anything you require," Dr. Wells tells me with a polite smile. 

So that's how I ended up standing in the middle of an abandoned airplane landing strip, in sweatpants and an S.T.A.R Labs sweatshirt. 

"So what am I supposed to do again?" I ask confused and hesitantly. 

"Well, we're basically gonna trigger you to see if your abilities will kick in under pressure" Cisco speaks in my ear. 

"Alright..." I mumble back, fiddling with my hands nervously. Suddenly a bunch of drones comes diving towards me. I start to run away, but as I begin to run everything starts to blur around me. Like my surroundings were out of focus. I was running at a super speed. 

"Woah...Barry, she's got super speed too!" I hear Cisco say excitedly in my ear. 

The drones continue to chase me, going lower, nipping at my heels. One is about to trip me when I jump, but I don't come back down. I hover in the air, feeling my heart racing inside my chest. I was flying. I smiled in surprise and moved my arms above me, soaring into the air. The drones followed. I tried to dodge them, flying at a super speed as well but they were persistent. I stopped midair to face them. One flew straight towards me but I ripped it out of the air and flung it away like a bug. Another was about to hit me, but all of a sudden a blinding white heat started to build in my eyes, and the next thing I knew it was on fire, tumbling towards the earth. The final drone came towards me, I took in a deep breath, trying to calm myself but when I exhaled, frost emitted from my breath and froze the drone, causing it to drop to the ground. 

"Wow" was all I could hear Cisco say. I smiled to myself, impressed. I started to fly back towards them but I could feel myself beginning to falter. Images of me falling started to flood my mind and next thing I knew, I was falling from the air. I screamed, seeing a red blur race towards me, it jumped and caught me out of the air, running me back to the team. 

"Thanks, Barry" I mumble, feeling a blush creep up my cheeks at our close proximity. 

"Anytime," he tells me with a smile, setting me back on my feet in front of the trio. 

"That. Was. AMAZING!" Cisco shouted. I couldn't help but smile. 

"Super strength, super speed, flying, heat vision, frost breath, impenetrable skin...anything else you can do?" Barry asked me with an airy sigh. 

"I'm not sure. I don't even know how I did all that stuff, it just happened. Instinct" I explain nervously. What if this was something I couldn't control? 

"Well Ms. Zor-El I must say I'm very impressed," Dr. Wells tells me with a slight smile on his lips. 

"Me too, I only wish I could run some actual tests on you," Caitlin tells me with an easy smile, arms crossed. 

"What about the treadmill?" Barry pitches in hopefully. 

"It will measure her speed, yes, but I'm afraid not much else" Dr. Wells mumbles, looking at me in a curious manner. 

"What else could I possibly do? I mean aside from having very little control over these things I seriously doubt that there could be...more" I start to trail off as I feel a wave of dizziness coming over me. 

I'm about to collapse again but Barry rushes over in a blur of lightning and steadies me. 

"You need to eat...your powers must take up a lot of your energy and calories so we'll probably have to create a new diet for you," Caitlin says, walking over to me and taking my pulse with her fingers

"Don't worry, your metabolism is insanely fast so everything you eat will be put towards your powers" Barry explains. I nod along, trying to unblur my vision. 

"Does anybody have anything on them? I feel like I'm going to pass out" I huff, doing my best to keep upright but I mainly had to lean on Barry for support. 

"I have a granola bar in the van, give me a sec," Cisco says, moving from his laptop into the van. 

"So how are you holding up?" Barry asks. He was dressed up in his flash uniform with his mask pulled down, the spitting image of a superhero. 

"On the verge of a breakdown but otherwise alright I suppose," I tell him with a smile, moving my left hand up to move some of my dirty blond hair out of my face, as my right arm was pressed against his chest as he held me for support. 

"Do you remember anything before you got hit by lightning?" he asks. I bite my lip and shake my head no. 

"Aside from general science and my name, I can't remember anything else" I mumble back, feeling a headache about to pop up if I kept thinking about it. 

"Don't worry, we'll figure it out alright," he tells me, giving me a reassuring squeeze and a hope-filled smile, it was contagious, I had to smile back. 

"Yeah, alright" I answer back nervously, fiddling with my fingers. Thing was, I wasn' sure if I wanted to remember. I woke up, a blank slate filled with powers, science, and a name. Not everyone gets a chance like that. Thankfully I was lucky enough to see this gift I had been given. 

"One granola bar, coming right up," Cisco says, handing me a skinny chocolate chip bar. I give him a smile and thank him as I take a bite. I lean away from Barry, not wanting to crowd him or get crumbs on his suit. 

"Thanks, guys," I tell them all, trying to show how thankful I was with my words. But I wasn't the best with words. 

"Of course Kara, we're just happy we can help," Caitlin tells me with a sweet smile. 

"Yeah, and I am gonna make you a kickass suit and superhero name so you're welcome," Cisco says waving his hand, making me laugh. 

"Cisco, she didn't even say if she wanted to be a superhero," Barry told him.

"No, it's okay. I want to. I've been blessed with these powers and I want to put them to good use, along with learning how to use them properly" I tell Barry, turning to face him. He only smiles back in response. 

"Well if that is your wish Ms. Zor-El who are we to stand in the way? We'll help however we can. But you can't go out in the field yet, not until your powers are under control" Dr. Wells explains. I nod along to his words. 

"Field training, alright, but I think I'll need more food before I can continue" I mumble, holding the empty wrapper in my hands. 

"How does pizza sound?" Barry asks me with a laugh. 

"Pizza sounds amazing" I reply with a smile. 

"Great, I know a place that isn't too far from here," Barry says. 

"Do you really think it's wise to take her away from S.T.A.R. labs Mr. Allen?" Dr. Wells asks, rolling closer to us. 

"She'll be fine, besides, I'll be there to race her away if anything happens," Barry says with an easy manner, beginning to walk towards me. 

"Barry, are you sure?" Caitlin asks concern lacing her voice. 

"Mm-hmm" Barry hummed and before I knew it he had picked me up like a bride and raced me back to S.T.A.R. Labs. He set me down gently and I could feel my head going fuzzy. I reached out and grabbed Barry's arm, gripping it tightly, fearing I would float away if I didn't. 

"Woah, you okay? Sorry, I probably should have thought that one through" Barry mumbles, looking at me concerned and moving his left hand to scratch the back of his head. 

"It's alright, just a little dizzy is all," I tell him, trying to give him a reassuring smile. 

"I'm still sorry, do you think you'll be okay on your own? I just need to change real quick and then we can go" he tells me, helping me take a seat and allowing me to let go of his bicep. 

"Yeah of course, sorry I didn't mean to hurt you," I tell him, watching as his other hand moved to his bicep I was just holding. 

"Its fine, you just don't know your own strength yet," he tells me with a breathy laugh. And with that, he zipped off in a blur of lightning. I couldn't help but smile. He seemed so sweet and caring. He would help me get through whatever mess I'm in, I'm sure of it. 

In another instant he was back, dressed in a red sweater, white shirt and black pants with tennis shoes. He seemed so normal...it was strange to think about. 

"Alright, ready for the best pizza of your life?" he asks me with a goofy smile. I smile back and fidget with my hands. 

"Ready as I'll ever be" 

Barry was so easy to talk to it frightened me a little. Within the first ten minutes, we had fallen into step with one another, like we'd been doing this for years or lifetimes even. We laughed and talked, mainly about him because I couldn't remember all that much about myself. He told me about his childhood, about living with his best friend and how he came to be who he was now, a superhero and a forensic scientist. 

"Sounds like quite the life," I tell him with a smile, finishing off the last of my pizza. 

"Yeah, it's pretty great," he tells me back, his gaze lingering a little too long. 

"What?" I ask, grabbing a napkin, preparing to wipe pizza sauce off of my face. 

"Nothing, you just seem really familiar is all," he tells me, leaning on his left arm, continuing to look at me in a curious manner. I couldn't hold his gaze for too long, the longer I looked the more lost I felt. I looked down and gave a nervous laugh. 

"Well, I was in a coma in that lab for 10 months" I answer, daring to look back up and meet his ocean-green eyes. 

"That's true, but there's something else. Something I can't quite place" he mumbles, continuing to look at me. I can feel my cheeks starting to heat up. 

"Well you're making me feel weird" I whisper, trying to contain my smile. But his smile only grows. 

"I'm sorry I didn't really mean to stare, I just have this feeling, like I know you or I've seen you before, you know?" he questions. 

"Yeah, I feel the same way about you, but you don't see me staring now do you?" I retort, feeling my smile grow as he laughs. 

"Yeah well, you've got me there," he says as he laughs. I finish my drink as he goes over to the counter to pay. 

Would this be my new life? A part of a team, using my powers to fight crime and help people. Becoming friends with Barry. I couldn't help but smile at the thought. But my thoughts were interrupted as the door burst open, revealing three masked robbers holding guns. 

"Everybody down!" the one in the middle shouted, firing a shot in the air. Everyone immediately laid down on the ground, but I hesitated, something that didn't go unnoticed. 

"You!" the one from the left shouted at me, marching over to me and grabbing my arm roughly. Pulling me back to my feet. I glanced around frantically, looking for Barry, but he was nowhere to be seen. Guess this was as good a field test as any.

"Let me go," I said calmly, taking in a deep breath, trying to summon my powers. 

"Ah, this little girl's got spunk, I like that" the man breathed into my ear, making me cringe away. 

"I think you've forgotten whose got the guns" he continues. 

"No, I haven't" I reply, grabbing the mans arm and pushing it away from me. I only wanted to get him off, but my actions sent him flying across the room. My super strength. 

"What the hell?" the man from the right asked in astonishment. 

The man from the middle fired a shot at me. I closed my eyes, waiting for the impact, but it never came. I looked and saw that there was a hole in my sweats, but I didn't feel the bullet. I was bulletproof...This made me smile. I quickly approached the robbers and punched the guy who was on the right, sending him flying to the other end of the room. The man from the middle started to approach me but I was too fast. Somehow I flew up into the air and was behind him. I pulled him backward, sending him flying through the room and landing against the wall. That's when The Flash arrived. I saw him survey the room in wonder and then he looked me over. 

"You got shot" he mumbles, looking at the hole in my sweats. I only smiled and shook my head. 

"It didn't break the skin," I told him with a smile. He gave me a look of relief, as the cops arrived. It was then, hearing that ringing of sirens that the atmosphere of the room suddenly dawned on me. I looked around at the other people who were in the room, but they only looked at me in fear. I was a monster to them. I could feel my smile fade as all of their whispers made it to my ear. Things like, 'freak', 'crazy', and 'monster'. I started to panic. What if I hurt one of them by accident? What if I killed those men? 

Barry could sense my fear, he slowly started to approach me. 

"It's okay" he tries to tell me, but I back away. I didn't want to hear it. It wasn't okay, I was a monster. 

I stiffly shook my head and ran out of the building, I lept off the sidewalk and was propelled into the air. I was flying and I had control this time. I went as high as I felt comfortable with. Up into the clouds, where I couldn't be seen or found. I hovered there as long as I could, closing my eyes and just taking in the breeze, but somehow I could still hear the city below me. The cars, the people, everything. I guess I had super hearing on top of everything else. I circled the buildings, looking for the tallest one. When I found it, I landed and sat on the edge. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I sat for a couple of hours, trying to think of what I could do. 

Could I run? Just run away from this city and never look back? Maybe run to a different state where no one knew me. But I couldn't. I couldn't leave, not when I didn't have control. I needed to be able to control this part of myself before I did anything. So, later in the evening, I flew down from the building and in the direction of S.T.A.R. Labs. I walked inside and saw the trio typing away at computers, looking at maps of the city. 

"Looking for me?" I asked, announcing my presence. 

"Barry she's here," Cisco says into a microphone before they all turn to look at me. In a flash, Barry was standing there too in his Flash uniform. He took off his mask and looked at me worriedly. 

"Where have you been? We were worried" Barry says, giving me this look. I couldn't quite place it, was he sad, disappointed? 

"I needed time to think...you saw how everyone looked at me in there! They were afraid of me, calling me a monster...who knows, maybe I am" I mumbled, fiddling with my fingers, not daring to look in his eyes. 

"I didn't hear any of that," Barry says giving me a curious look, glancing back at Cisco. Cisco only shrugs. 

"Super hearing" I explain. 

"Okay, now that is cool," Cisco tells me with a smile. I don't say anything back. 

"That fear, its only temporary. People fear what they don't understand" Barry tries to explain to me, stepping closer to me. 

"I could have hurt someone Barry! Those men...I could have killed them" 

"But you didn't, you saved people, you're a hero," he tells me, taking another step forward.

"I don't feel like a hero" I mumble back, looking back down at the floor. 

"Well, maybe this will help" Cisco calls, walking over to the wall where Barry's suit was. He pushed a button and a part of the wall opened, revealing another suit. A blue shirt, red skirt and cape, red boots and an S on the chest in red and yellow. 

"What's the S mean?" I ask in confusion. 

"Well, I also came up with a kickass name, like I said I would. What do you think of Supergirl?" Cisco asks from behind. I turn around and see them all looking at me, hopeful. I give a small smile back. 

"I love it," I tell them, feeling tears well up in my eyes. I go to wipe them away but my vision changes. I gasp and step back...I could see into everyone, see their hearts and bones. I looked at the walls and I could see through them. 

"Kara?" Caitlin asks me. I quickly blink and turn to look at her. My vision was back to normal. 

"What happened?" Dr. Wells asks, giving me a look. 

"My vision...it changed" I mumble back, trying to figure out how I did that. 

"Changed how?" Barry pressed. 

"It was X-ray" I mumble back. 

"OMG, what can't you do?!" Cisco says excitedly. 

"Get examined," Caitlin tells me with a smile, crossing her arms in front of her chest. I let out a light laugh at her comment as Barry walks over and gives me a hug. 

"Everything is going to be fine, we'll figure all this out I promise" he whispers in my ear. I didn't hug him back for fear I would crush him. 

"Thanks, Barry" I mumble back, feeling comfort in his arms.


	2. Chapter 2

Barry and I were playing a game of mancala, while he was playing games with Cisco, Dr. Wells, and Caitlin. It was to help improve his powers through the use of multitasking. All of my training had to take place in the field, or the wind room that Cisco had built for me. A way for me to practice my flying and so they could track my flight speed. I also used the treadmill they adapted for Barry so I could work on my super speed, so far, however, all my speed came out in my flying. 

I made my move and then Barry came back to make his move before racing back to his games with the others. 

"So Kara..." Barry starts, about to ask the same question he's been asking for a week now. 

"No," the others and I say simultaneously as I make my move. 

"But come on! This could only make the both of us better!" Barry reasoned, racing from Cisco to Caitlin. 

"Or I could kill you! I don't have enough restraint yet to be sparring with you Barry, we've been over this" I tell him, looking up from my game to look him in the eyes. But his ocean green eyes only make me want to say yes so I look back down. 

"Nah, I'm fast, It'd be fine" he presses. 

"Barry, one of her punches could shatter all the bones in your body. One wrong move, one misstep, and you will be killed" Caitlin explains, once again attempting to get the flower out from Operation. 

"Caitlin is right. We need to train Kara a whole lot more for her to be ready to spar with you" Dr. Wells says, making his move in chess. I can see the smile at the corner of his lips, he just won. 

"But guys,..." Barry starts to plead, but the crime alarm goes off, causing everyone to leap into action. 

"Check-mate" Dr. Wells calls as an afterthought. 

"Alright, Supergirl, ready to kick some ass?" Cisco mumbles as he starts typing away at the computer. 

"Yup, I am ready," I say, more to reassure myself than him.

"Wait, she can go fight bad guys but she can't fight me?" Barry mumbles. 

"Well, I don't have to hold back as much. Plus, I'm more like shadowing you" I tell him with a smile, crossing my arms in front of me. 

"Okay, not cool. We're sparring later today or this week, non-negotiable" Barry says walking closer to computers. 

"Okay, looks like it's an armored truck hijacking" Cisco mumbles. Barry runs and grabs his suit before taking off. I do the same, changing just as quickly and I follow him out, flying by his side. We were going about the same speed, and it felt exhilarating. The wind in my face and hair, the sun, it just felt so good to be outside. 

We arrived all too soon on sight, a bunch of men on motorcycles was surrounding the truck. Barry and I exchanged looks before splitting up. I cornered two men with guns by a fence. They instantly started shooting at me, but the bullets only ricochet off my body. I smiled and grabbed the men, using my super speed to tie them up, leaving them for the cops. I turn around and see Barry save one of the truck drivers from a bullet shot by an unmasked man. 

"Let's go," he tells me, racing off back to S.T.A.R. Labs and I follow. I wish we didn't have to go back inside so quickly, I felt like I had been trapped in there all week. But since I don't wear a mask as Barry does, everyone is super hesitant to let me leave, at least until they can find an alter-ego for me. 

"Nice work guys," Caitlin tells us as we enter the lab, both of us changing back into our normal clothes. 

"Indeed, job well done. Supergirl, I think I've figured something out for you" Dr. Wells tells me, motioning me to follow him into the next room. I do and he grabs a pair of glasses off of the counter. 

"Glasses?" 

"Yes, its simple I know but they won't see Supergirl when they look at you. They'll see Kara Zor-El," he tells me in a proud manner. I nod and slip them on. 

"Perfect, now can you pull your hair back? The more differences we can make the better" he mumbles. I do as he says and pull my hair up into a ponytail. He smiles and nods. 

"You are good to go," he tells me with a proud smile as he wheels out of the room. 

The moment he exits, Barry enters. 

"Wow" he mumbles looking me over. I blush and start to fidget. 

"Do I look stupid?" I ask, pushing the glasses back up my nose. 

"N-No," Barry says with a slight cough. 

"No, you look great! Not to say you didn't look great before but just, it's so different. A good different!" he rambles, tripping over his words. He seemed nervous. 

"He's failing epically" I hear Cisco whisper to Caitlin. I give a nervous laugh in reply. 

"Really?" I ask, trying to stop myself from rambling as well. 

"Really, you look beautiful," he tells me, smiling. I can't help but smile back. We both exit the room. 

"Damn girl! You look awesome!" Cisco says giving me a thumbs up. 

"Thanks" I mumble back. 

"So does this mean I'm free to go?" I ask jokingly. They all exchange glances. 

"Well, yes and no" Caitlin replies. 

"What? What does that mean?" 

"It means that we don't know where you could go. You're welcome to wander through the city sure, but as for a job or a place to live or family, we don't know anything about that" Dr. Wells answers. 

"So...I'm basically a Jane Doe? But I know my name, isn't there any record of me?" I ask, feeling my smile start to fade. 

"Not...that we've found" Cisco mutters. I huff out a sigh. 

"So...I have to start over...I don't even know how much schooling I've had! Or the specifics of my science background" I mumble in defeat. 

"She can shadow me" Barry offers. Everyone turns to look at him. He blinks out of his daze as if realizing what he's just said. 

"Yeah, I mean I'm CSI so we can see what she knows in uh, that area" he offers, scratching the back of his head. 

"That isn't the worst idea" Dr. Wells mumbles. I can see him thinking it over. 

"You know what, go ahead. Shadow Mr. Allen this week and we'll see where you stand" Dr. Wells says. Barry smiles. 

"Alright then, assistant Zor-El, shall we go?" Barry says teasingly. I laugh and nod. 

"Yes Mr. Allen, we shall," I tell him back. 

"Aww, they are so cute together" I hear Caitlin whisper to Cisco. He replies with a hum. I laugh awkwardly after hearing that. 

"What?" Barry asks as we exit the building. 

"Nothing," I say with a smile. He smiles back and offers me his hand. I take it and he pulls me to his side as he runs at superspeed to the Central City Police Department. We stop in an empty alleyway. He lets me go as I readjust my dress Caitlin let me borrow. I still need to shop for actual clothes. 

"Sorry, did I mess something up?" he asks me concerned. 

"No, no you didn't. I just want to seem, normal is all" I mumble, pushing my glasses back up my nose. He smiles and steps forward to tuck a strand of hair behind my ear. 

"There, perfectly normal," he says quietly. It was then I noticed how close he was standing, only a few inches away. His hand lingered a bit by my left ear until he seemed to notice how close he was standing. He immediately brought his hand down and shoved them in his pockets. 

"Right! Let me show you the lab" he says a bit awkwardly, leading me towards the CCPD building. I follow him inside and up the stairs. The lab had a large window and tons of equipment just scattered about. Organized chaos. 

"Wow, this is amazing" I mumble as I look around the room. I wander a bit, looking at equipment on the shelves and all the random files scattered about. 

"Yeah, its modest but its kinda home," He says with an airy laugh, scratching the back of his head again. Something I noticed he did when he was nervous...but why was he nervous? He...wasn't afraid of me was he? He must have sensed my worry because he walked around the shelf to face me. 

"What is it?" he asks me concerned. 

"Nothing," I say, plastering a smile on my face, but he gives me this look. This look that says I know you aren't telling me the truth. 

"Come on, you can tell me, we're friends right?" he says, giving me an easy smile. I smile back. 

"Yeah, we are" I mumble back, looking up to meet his eyes. He looks at me and instantly scratches the back of his head again. My smile instantly fades, and so does his. 

"Did...did I do or say something?" he asks me nervously. 

"Are you afraid of me?" I ask, the words just bursting out of my mouth. 

"What? No! Of course not" he immediately says. But then I return his look from earlier. 

"Kara, I am not afraid of you, why would you think that?" he asks. 

"Because every time you get close to me, you scratch the back of your head" I mumble back. 

"So what?" he asks, not quite understanding what I mean. 

"When you scratch the back of your head it usually means you're nervous...and you've been doing that a lot around me" I explain, starting to fidget with my fingers. 

"I'm not nervous because I'm afraid of you" he mumbles back. I continue to look at my fingers until he sighs and holds my hands in his. I look up into his eyes. 

"You make me nervous, yes, but its because you are the most amazing girl I've ever met. I just, don't wanna mess up" he explains, searching my eyes for any sign of doubt. 

"I'm sure you say that to all the girls," I tell him with a soft smile, trying to tease him but it doesn't come out quite right. He laughs a little. 

"No, not really" he mumbles. I try to stop the heat in my cheeks but I have no luck. He only smiles. But that's when I hear footsteps with my super hearing. 

"Someone's coming" I whisper. Barry instantly moves away from me at super speed as someone enters the room. 

"Ah, Barry, nice to see you're finally here" I hear one of the cops say. 

"Yeah sorry, I just was showing a friend around, uh Kara?" 

I step out from around the shelves and give a small wave. 

"Kara this is Eddie, Eddie this is my friend Kara," Barry says introducing us. Eddie reaches out to shake my hand but I hesitate. Eddie gives me an odd look and drops his hand. 

"Well its nice to meet you. I came to get you because we have an armor truck robbery to look at" he explains. Barry just nods. 

"Great, we'll meet you guys there," Barry says a bit awkwardly. Eddie nods and turns to walk away. 

"Why didn't you shake his hand?" Barry whispers to me. 

"I didn't want to accidentally break his hand" I whisper back. Barry only chuckles as he grabs his CSI kit. 

We arrive at the same place Barry and I were earlier. It was really ironic, we were here to try and figure out what happened when we actually were apart of what happened. I look around, examining the crime scene as Barry walks over to go talk to someone. I examine the tread marks from the tires, coming up with an approximate entry and exit of the bikes. 

"Kara! I want you to meet someone" Barry calls from across the crime scene. I turn and walk over to Barry who is talking to one of the detectives. 

"Kara, this is my adoptive father and lead detective Joe West, Joe, this is my friend Kara," he says. Joe smiles and offers up his hand. I glance at Barry who gives me a sympathetic smile. 

"Its a pleasure to meet you, detective," I say, awkwardly placing my hands behind me. 

"Oh right! Sorry I forgot, Barry told me about your whole...situation so" Detective West explains, motioning to my hands. 

"Oh, did he?" I ask, giving Barry an upset look. 

"Yeah...I uh, I did" he says, moving as if to scratch his head again but seeming to think better of it. 

"We can talk about that later" I grumble at him, uncrossing my arms behind my back, and readjusting my glasses. He gives me a nervous look and nods. 

"So, did a meta do this?" Joe asks, breaking the awkward silence. 

"No, these were just guys on bikes, I saw one of them without a mask on if that'll help" Barry suggests. Joe nods.

"Yeah, it will help" Joe mumbles. 

We stay a little longer, inspecting the scene and looking for samples, doing anything we really could to help. Afterward, we head back to S.T.A.R. Labs in silence. 

I couldn't exactly say how I felt. Yes, I was mad that Barry told my secret, but it felt like so much more than that. I was no one, except Supergirl, and now it felt like my bubble had been popped. That now anyone could waltz into my world and make it explode. It made me feel more vulnerable than I already felt. 

When we arrived I didn't say anything, I simply walked back to the place I was calling my room. I changed out of my dress and into my sweats, taking my hair out of its ponytail. I walked into the bathroom and looked in the mirror. My blond hair was down to my chest and the glasses...why did I feel like I had glasses before?

I cried out in pain and placed my hands on my head. The pain was unimaginable, it felt like my head was about to split open or explode. A migraine? I slowly fell to the floor and cried out again as my vision started to blur. I was about to float away, I wasn't grounded, I need to be back on the ground. 

"Kara?! Kara what's wrong?!" I hear Barry shout. But my voice is lost, my vision comes and goes, my chest gets tight, my head screams with pain. I look towards the door, trying to will it to open. 

"Help!" I manage to cry out from the floor, curling myself into a ball, trying to make it stop. I watch as Barry breaks through the door and kneels down next to me. I'm in tears because of the pain. 

"What is it? Kara, what's going on?" he asks, looking over my frantically for any wounds. 

"Head...pain" I choke out, feeling tears slip down my cheeks. Barry places his right hand on my head tentatively, looking at me in fear. 

"I-I don't know what to do...tell me please" he begs frantically. I shake my head and scream as the pain intensifies until his voice becomes muffled and my vision goes black. 

'Kara, darling everything is going to be fine,' a woman whispers to me with a warm smile. I look around and see I'm in a weird looking space ship...on a dying planet. A boy sits next to me and holds my hand reassuringly. 

'I love you, take care of each other' she whispers back through tears as the spaceship closes. I can feel my stomach drop as I'm propelled forwards through space. I feel the boy's hand squeezing mine, trying to comfort me but I was too terrified. I was trapped, no way to get out without getting killed in the process. The panic and fear, it was constant, I couldn't close my eyes without being afraid I'd be stuck in that pod again. I had no control. 

I woke up with a gasp, sitting up in the hospital bed. Barry was sitting in a chair on my left, holding my hand. 

"What happened?" I asked, trying to catch my breath. Barry lets my hand go and scratched the back of his neck. 

"Caitlin says it could have been a seizure or a panic attack but she isn't really sure" Barry mumbles, leaning on his elbows, clasping his hands together in front of his face. I don't say anything, finally catching my breath and moving so I sit with my legs in a crisscross form. 

"Can you leave?" I ask, feeling tears start to prick at my eyes. 

"You need to talk to someone about this..."

"Why? Why do I need to talk to someone? Like you talked to me before telling Joe my secret? Like my mom talked to me before shipping me off into the void? Like Kal-El and I talked about moving to Starling City? Or using our powers? Or about our parents?!" 

The words just seem to pour from my mouth, I wasn't even sure about most of the things I was saying, but it was like my brain somehow already knew. Barry gives me a confused look before shaking it off. 

"If you don't want to talk to me that's fine, but you have to talk to someone, Cisco, Caitlin, Dr. Wells if you'd like. But you have to talk about this" he tells me in a firm matter. I clench my jaw and roughly wipe away my tears. 

"I can't" I whisper, staring down at the bed, feeling empty. 

"Why?" he asks me gently. I shake my head unable to form the correct words. I feel him take my left hand in both of his, giving it a squeeze. I gasp as the image of the boy in the spaceship, holding my hand, comes flooding back. I blink and the image is gone, only Barry holding my hand. 

"Well...I went into the bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror" I begin, explaining to him what happened to me and what I saw. He didn't say or do anything, he just looked at me and let me talk. 

When I finished there were tears in my eyes that I was doing my best to hold back and Barry was rubbing circles over the top of my hand with his thumbs. 

"I'm sorry...that you had to go through all of that, and for telling Joe. I shouldn't have just assumed" he mumbles, looking away from my hand and up into my eyes. I don't say anything in return, untrusting of my voice. 

"Are you okay?" he asks me gently. I look towards him and meet his eyes. 

"No" I answer honestly. 

"Is there anything I can do, to help make this easier for you?" he asks. I take a deep breath and release a heavy sigh.

"I just need some time" I mumble. He nods and gets up from his chair. 

"If you need to talk some more or anything like that, I'm here," he tells me a soft smile, squeezing my hand and letting it go. 

"Thanks, Barry," I tell him as he walks out of the strange hospital-like room. After a few minutes, I pull myself together and get out of the bed. I go back to my room and set my glasses down on the night table before I walk out into the main room. 

In addition to the regular team, there's a blond girl sitting at the computers wearing a ponytail and glasses with a green dress. 

"Kara" Barry says, looking at me in his suit with his mask off. He looked relieved but worried. 

"Barry" I answer back, being met with stares, but the blond woman is the only one who smiles at me. 

"Hi! I'm Felicity Smoak, Barry's friend from Starling City" she says introducing herself with a smile. But it's strange, she's looking at me like she's seen me before and I have the strange sense that I've seen her before too. 

"Hi, Kara Zor-El" I answer back, giving a slight smile in return. 

"Are you feeling any better?" Caitlin asks, resting a hand on my shoulder. 

"A little, thank you" I reply. 

"We were just talking about where Snart might be, the guy from the armored truck robbery" Barry explains. 

"He has one of our high tech weapons...one specifically made to control Barry" Cisco explains with a guilty sigh. 

"Okay, so where do you guys think he is?" I ask, crossing my arms in front of my chest. 

"Well we've almost got that figured out, we're tracking the cold signature on his gun, oh it's a freeze gun by the way" Felicity explains. I nod along to her words. 

"Got it!" Cisco shouts as he starts frantically typing on the computer. 

"You don't have to come," Barry tells me. 

"No, it's fine. I want to come" I tell him, walking over to my suit on the mannequin. He nods as I change into my suit at super speed, leaving my sweats on the mannequin in its place. 

"Okay, that was super cool," Felicity says with a smile. My cheeks heat up from the comment. 

Cisco tells us the location and we take off. Barry runs while I fly. We catch Snart in an abandoned office. Barry makes some smart remark to him, but the guy turns and fires his gun. Before either of us can react, Barry is covering in ice up to his chin. Snart makes his escape. I hold my finger up to my ear, reaching the team with the com. 

"Guys, Barry got hit with the cold gun," I tell them, seeing Barry start to chatter his teeth, his lips very slowly turning blue. 

"The heat in the suit isn't kicking in. You're gonna have to melt the ice around him" Cisco tells me. 

"I can't! I could accidentally cook him" I tell him frantically.

"K-K-Kara" Barry chatters. I look up at him and see him nod at me. 

"You c-c-can d-do t-this," he tells me. I nod my head and take a couple steps back. I take a deep breath and concentrate my heat vision at his feet. The ice around him starts to melt and evaporate into the air. Once it's all gone, Barry collapses to his knees. 

"Barry!" I shout, moving next to him. 

"I'm fine, just a little cold" he mumbles, sounding like he was trying to catch his breath. 

"Can you run?" I ask. He shakes his head no. I use my strength to lift him up and with my arm wrapped around his waist, I'm able to hold him to my side securely. His rest his right arm over my shoulders as I hover slightly in the air, making sure he wouldn't fall. When it was evident he wouldn't, I quickly flew us back to S.T.A.R. Labs, where Caitlin was waiting with hot pads and tea. 

"Thanks," he tells me as I set him down on the bed, quickly covering him up with blankets. 

"No problem," I tell him with a small smile. I walk back over to the team and discuss what happened and my theories on where he could be next. Afterward, I walk back, changed back into my sweatpants and check up on Barry. 

He's huddled up under the blankets but otherwise seems to be fine. 

"Hey," he tells me with a smile. I smile back and sit on the side of his bed. 

"Hey, how are you doing?" I ask. 

"I've been better" he admits with a slight laugh. I smile. 

"Do you want me to fly you home?" I ask. 

"No, I couldn't ask you to do that," he tells me with a slight shake of his head. 

"It's no problem, besides it gives me an excuse to fly" I admit. He laughs. 

"Alright, yeah that would be really nice"

I fly him home after he changes out of his suit. I land on his balcony and open up the door, helping him inside. 

"Where's your room?" I ask, my arm wrapped around his waist.

"Left down the hall, the last door," he tells me. I lead him through the apartment and into his bedroom. I help him to bed and cover him with blankets. I think he's asleep and I turn to leave when his hand grabs my wrist. 

"Will you stay?" he asks softly through closed eyes. 

"Barry I don't know if that would be..."

"Please?" he asks, cutting me off mid-sentence. He looks so sweet and oddly vulnerable lying there in his bed. How could I tell him no?

"Sure" I answer. I lay down on top of all the blankets next to him. 

"You can get under the covers if you want" he mumbles absently. I give a soft laugh and readjust his blankets for him. 

"Good night Barry" I whisper. 

"Night Kara"


	3. Chapter 3

I could feel the sun in my eyes and that's how I knew something was off. For a second I thought I was back home with Kal-El, but then that started to fade. I couldn't be at S.T.A.R labs because there aren't any windows in my room. But then I felt an arm move tighter around my waist, pulling me closer. I slowly opened my eyes and looked around the sunlit room. I was in the bed, under the covers with my back pressed against Barry's chest with his right arm wrapped around my waist. I could feel his breath on my neck, his head with nuzzled in my hair. 

It was strange, to be in a bed with Barry, especially with him so close. But it was also comforting. I felt safe in his arms, compared to the claustrophobia I normally felt. Barry was just so warm and welcoming, it took everything in me to not just fall. But we were friends, co-workers! This couldn't happen, it could kill us both in more ways than one. 

I tried to move out away from him and slip out of the bed, but his arm only tightened around me and pulled me closer, nuzzling farther into the back of my neck. 

"Barry?" I whispered quietly. His other arm wrapped around me. 

"Barry..." I mumbled again. This time he groaned. 

"Barry, I know you're awake," I said louder this time. He groaned as I turned to face him. He slowly opened his eyes and smiled. 

"Morning" he mumbles. 

"Morning" I answer. He blinks a couple of times and then very quickly pulls his arms away from me and sits up.

"I am so sorry...I don't even remember doing that" he tells me, wiping the sleep from his eyes. I slowly sit up. 

"It's fine...but how did I get under the covers?" I ask curiously. 

"Well, you were flying, more like hovering for a bit in your sleep, I was nervous about how you'd come back down so I just adjusted the covers" he explains. 

"Sorry about that, I'm not sure how I do that" I mumbled, running my hands through my hair. 

"It's fine, kinda cute actually" he admits, locking eyes with me. His smile is too addictive and I have to look away before I fall any deeper. 

"Well I should be getting back...the team will be wondering where I am and I have to get back to that uncomfortable bed and..."

"What if you moved in with me?" he throws out, interrupting me and catching me off guard. 

"W-what?" I ask, feeling my heart catching in my chest. 

"You can't live at S.T.A.R. Labs for the rest of your life...and it might be better for you mentally to stay in a place that isn't a science lab, you know live a more normal life?" he explains. 

'Kara, I just want you to live a normal life' Kal-El explains to me in an irritated sigh. 

"Kara?" Barry asks me concerned. I shake my head, trying to clear it of the fogginess I felt. 

"Just...I'm not sure" I mumble, looking around the room, feeling lost and confused. 

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to sound so forward and freak you out, it's just, I want to help," he says awkwardly. 

"I know, but I don't want to disrupt your life. We've known each other for two weeks Barry, we're still strangers to each other, friends sure but strangers, I barely know myself" I mumble, trying to explain but I still felt empty like I wasn't really here. My eyes betrayed my emptiness, and Barry gets out of bed and walks over to my side, taking my hands into his, making me look into his green eyes. 

"Hey, I can see you drifting away" he whispers, but it feels like it's going right through me. 

"Kara...Come back, just listen to my voice okay?" he continues and I can feel the words starting to stick more than the others. He continues to talk to me, slowly leading me back to the present, to the real world. I blink and it's like I'm seeing him for the first time. He smiles. 

"Hey, where did you go?" he asks me softly, rubbing his thumbs over my hands. 

"I don't know...it's like I just didn't exist" I mumble, my brows furrowing in confusion. 

"This kinda just reinforces my point, you need someone to look after you," he tells me with a bit of a knowing smile. 

"Yeah, probably, but why should you have to be stuck with me?" I ask.

"Because I volunteered. I want to help you. Besides, I wouldn't be stuck with you, if anything you'd be stuck with me" He tells me, I give an uneasy look. 

"You don't have to answer right away, just think about it?" he asks. I nod and he lets go of my hands. 

"I would offer to make you breakfast but I should probably get to work," he tells me with a sad look. 

"Yeah...I should get back to S.T.A.R. Labs" I mumble, getting out of the bed and moving towards the balcony. 

"I'll see you later," he tells me and I nod. I hop off the balcony and fly up, towards the direction of S.T.A.R. Labs. When I arrive everyone looks at me with mixtures of concern and relief. 

"Sorry" I mumble back, feeling my cheeks heat up from embarrassment under their stares. 

"You had us worried! We thought you'd been kidnapped or worse!" Cisco says, raising his hands to his face with a relieved sigh. 

"I was at Barry's, I flew him home after the incident and I just...spent the night" I mumble, seeing Dr. Wells give me a disappointed look. 

"Maybe you should call or text us next time?" Caitlin says with her mother voice. 

"I would have, but I don't really own a phone at the moment" I mumble, fiddling with my fingers. 

"On it!" Cisco calls, sitting down to type away at his computer. 

"We only want to ensure your safety Miss Zor-El, so next time please tell someone where you're going," Dr. Wells tells me with a heavy sigh. I nod, feeling like a child who was caught stealing. 

"So, what can I help with?" I ask with a nervous laugh. 

I do a number of odd tasks around the lab, between mixing chemicals with Caitlin and helping Cisco in his workshop in developing new tech and in between I would play chess with Dr. Wells. I only won the last game we played, to which he gave me a proud smile. 

"Well done" he praises. 

"Kal-El and I used to play all the time as kids" I answer, the words seeming to just drip out of my mouth. I start to feel myself fog over. 

"And whose Kal-El?" Dr. Wells presses. I'm about to fall into the pool of fog when there's a knock on the door. I blink a couple of times and look over, seeing Barry smiling in the doorway. 

"Hey, sorry I didn't mean to interrupt, I just wanted to know if you wanted to do some training?" Barry asks, glancing at me. 

"Yeah sure, Dr. Wells and I were just finishing" I reply with a smile. 

"Great" Barry smiles back, walking away from the room. 

"It appears that Mr. Allen is quite smitten with you," Dr. Wells says from his wheelchair as I stand up. 

"What? No, he's only being friendly" I answer, pushing in my chair and beginning to walk away.

"Barry is a friendly guy yes, but not as friendly as he is with you" Dr. Wells calls over the faint hum of his chair spinning. I falter for a moment in the doorway before I continue on, changing into my suit. 

Barry and I stand in the airfield where I was first testing my powers. We were both dressed in our superhero suits and stood a good distance away from one another. Cisco and Caitlin were over by the van, making sure they could monitor us. 

"Remember to try and use restraint!" Caitlin calls out to me. I nod and get in a fighting stance while Barry gets into a running one. Cisco sounds off an airhorn and Barry comes running over to me. I'm able to leap into the air and flip over him so I'm behind him. I give as light a hit I can muster to his back. He still flies through the air but thankfully lands on his feet. I can see his grin as he runs at me again. I easily dodge and sweep my feet under his legs, tripping him. He gets back up and tries again. I move to leap into the air but he jumps as well. We collide and he ends up landing on top of me with a grunt. 

"Are you okay?" we both ask at the same time. We both laugh as he gets back on his feet and helps me up. 

"Wow, it's like you're made of steel," he says as he dusts himself off. I laugh. 

"Yup that's me, the girl of steel" I joke. 

"I didn't seriously hurt you did I? I tried to hold back as much as I could," I say, looking over his body for any injuries. 

"No I'm fine, you're just fast is all" 

"I thought that was your thing?" I say, making us both laugh. 

"Well, it looks like I've got some competition in that department" he answers. Making me laugh and bringing heat to my cheeks. 

"Hey, lovebirds!" Cisco calls through the com. 

"What is it Cisco?" Barry asks. 

"We've got a meta alert, we found out where bomb girl went" Cisco calls. I give Barry a confused look. 

"I'll explain on the way" Barry mumbles as he takes off. I take off in the air after him, flying right next to him as he explained to me what he encountered at a CCPD crime scene. A meta-human who can create bombs out of thin air, or at least that's what he thought. 

He arrived at her apartment complex, I went into the building to knock on her door while Barry waited by the end of the fire escape in case she tried to run. I knocked. 

"Bette?" I called, hearing rustling through the door. 

"Flash, she's running" I muttered through my com. 

"I see her" I hear Barry mumble back through the com and into my left ear. I quickly make my way out of the building and fly out, seeing Barry talking to the brown-haired woman. 

"We can help you," he says, trying to persuade her to come back with us. He offers her a hand but she shrinks away. 

"You can't touch me!" She shrieks, quickly backing away, but Barry steps closer and she places a hand on his chest. I fly down next to him and see a purple substance start to spread over his chest. 

"You need to get out of your clothes, now!" the girl shouts, look at Barry frantically. I can see him look down at his suit in panic. I watch as he quickly strips and tosses it aside, grabbing my arm and pulling me forward, away from the small blast. He glances at me as he helps me back to my feet. 

"Are you okay?" he asks quickly, looking me over. 

"Am I okay? Are you?!" I ask, frantically looking him over for any signs of pain or wounds. I take in a sharp breath as I see his bare chest. He was toned and had abs and muscles that you would never guess he had. He was handsome and wearing only his red and white striped boxers. I quickly look away and use my speed to grab what remained of his suit. 

"Can you still run?" I ask, eyeing his bare feet, the woman still standing and watching us. 

"Yeah...I'll be fine...can you fly her back?" he asks, gesturing towards the woman. 

"Girl of steel remember?" I answer with a grin. He gives me a hesitant look. 

"Wanna test that theory first?" he asks. I laugh and roll my eyes. 

"If it'll make you feel better" I tease, walking over to the girl and I hold out my arm. 

"I could kill you" the girl warns. I give her a warm smile. 

"You won't I promise," I tell her. She gives me a worried look but places a hand on my arm delicately. Nothing happens. I smile and turn to look at Barry. 

"See, I'm fine. Stop looking like you're waiting for me to explode" I laugh, wrapping my arm around the woman. 

"I'm Bette by the way," she tells me. 

"Supergirl, but you can call me Kara" I reply, making her smile in return as I fly us back to the labs. Barry runs under us. Barry rushes past us when we arrive, looking for the spare clothes I imagine. I gently let Bette down as the team walks over. 

"Guys, this is Bette. Bette, this is the team" I say, loosely introducing everybody. She looks around the room like a rabbit ready to sprint. Caitlin steps forward and carefully offers her some gloves. 

"Here, these should keep your powers in check while we run tests and figure out how to reverse what's happened to you" she explains, causing Bette to pull the gloves on eagerly. 

"Thank you," she tells Caitlin with a warm smile. Caitlin gives a polite nod in return and turns to go start setting up her lab. 

"Uh, why did Barry just rush through?" Cisco asks me as Bette moves to follow Caitlin. 

"He uh, had to change...because of this" I mumble, handing Cisco the suit. He gasps in horror as he grabs the suit. 

"What the hell happened?!" he asks, looking up at me. 

"Bette touched it is all" Barry says as he walks in the room, wearing an S.T.A.R. Labs sweatshirt and jeans. 

"But...I only have two left" Cisco mumbles to himself, looking down at the torn up ragged pieces in his hands. 

"You had three?" I ask in surprise, but Cisco doesn't reply, walking away with the scraps. 

"Do you think he's mad?" Barry asks. 

"I'd say he's more sad than mad" I mumble back, watching Cisco disappear into his workshop. 

"Did you tell him it was me or the suit?" 

"If I did I think he would have wanted you to pick the suit" I tease, turning around to face him. He laughs as I cross my arms in front of my chest. 

"So, did you think about my offer?" he asks with a nervous smile. 

"Well, I've been slightly preoccupied if you couldn't tell" I reply with a smile. 

"Right yeah, I should have guessed" he mumbles, scratching the back of his neck. 

"I'll tell you when I figure it out okay?" I tell him with a small smile. He nods. 

"Of course" he answers. I'm about to walk away but he lightly grabs my arm. 

"Hey, do you wanna get some food? I don't know about you but I'm starving" he asks with a smile. The smile that I couldn't say no to. 

"Sure," I say with a smile. We arrive at a Big Belly Burger that I flew us to and order some food. Once we get it, I fly us to the top of one of the tallest buildings in the city. We sit on the edge and eat. 

I have the strangest feeling that I've been up here before, even though the only possible way to get up here would be to fly, they don't let just anyone up here, I checked. But that feeling, the wind on my face and blowing through my hair, the sunshine, I must have felt it before. 

"What are you thinking about?" Barry asks. I just shake my head, starting to lose my words. 

"Where are you Kara?" he asks gently. 

"I can't remember..." I mumble, starting to feel myself slip farther and farther away. 

"Kara...can you hear me?" he asks calmly. But it feels muffled, it's different. He was here, but he wasn't, or maybe it was I who wasn't truly there. Either way, I couldn't answer because I didn't know for sure. 

"Kara?" It felt more like a whisper, it couldn't be more than a whisper. 

"Kara!" he was getting quieter. One more word and I would disappear completely. I didn't hear anything else but I felt a hand on my left shoulder. It just like a jolt of electricity racing through my spine. Electricity...

It was there. The wind on my face and blowing through my hair, but I was falling...down, down, down, plummeting towards the earth, unable to stop.

I gasped for breath, my head throbbing in pain. I felt like I'd just been slapped, or my head had been slammed against some concrete. Or that I was just saved from drowning. 

"Are you okay?" he asks softly, keeping his hand on my back as I turned to face him. 

"I-I" my voice shakes, the words getting caught in my throat. I tried to speak or move, but I couldn't. I was paralyzed. 

"Come here" he whispered softly, wrapping his right arm over my shoulders, pulling me towards him so my head was resting on his chest. I closed my eyes and tried to lose myself in him. In his breathing and rapidly beating heart. His touch and smell. He was the only thing anchoring me to reality and even then it was a thin chain. But I could feel myself slowly drifting back down. It wasn't until I was fully grounded that I noticed the tears on my cheeks. I only buried my face deeper into his chest, too embarrassed to look at him. I felt more vulnerable than I could ever remember feeling and it was terrifying. 

"Do you think you'll be able to fly us down?" he whispers in my ear softly. I can feel myself start to shake in his arms. 

I was falling, over and over again, an endless cycle into an endless pit. My chest was squeezing tight. Pain. I couldn't think or breathe. There wasn't any air, at least not enough. 

"Kara, Kara" Barry mumbled, lightly rubbing circles into my back, bringing me back into reality once more. 

"I can't, I can't" I chanted back, feeling a lump forming in my throat. 

"Yes, you can. Just get us down from this building and I can do the rest" he whispers, continuing to rub my back. 

"Barry I can't" I mumble into his chest. 

"Kara, look at me, come on look at me" he mumbles, moving his hand to my shoulder, lightly pushing me away so he can look into my eyes. It takes me a moment to meet his gaze, his green eyes were just so intense, it was a different type of vulnerable and although it wasn't quite as terrifying as the feeling of falling, however it still left me exposed. 

He looked at me with such gentleness and caring. There was such an intense compassion in his eyes that I instantly felt comforted. He smiled and gently gave my shoulder a squeeze. 

"Everything is going to be fine, you can do this," he says. He seemed so sure of me, so trusting of my abilities. Would he still trust me when I inevitably failed him?

"Just try, for me" he continued to whisper. Reluctantly, I nodded. He quickly grabbed our trash and afterward I wrapped my arm around his waist and took off into the air, quick, and very shakily I might add. I haphazardly got us to the ground, but my knees started to buckle under my weight. I would have dropped to the ground but Barry wrapped his arm around my waist and held me up. 

"See, you did it, everything is fine," he said, giving my waist a squeeze. I leaned on him for support. He was practically holding my entire body weight. In the end, he picked me up like a bride and ran me back to S.T.A.R. Labs. 

"I'm going to get Caitlin, she'll be able to figure this out," Barry says as he races out of my room. I sit on the bed, my legs feeling too wobbly to support me. My head was starting to throb in pain. 

"Hey Kara, is everything alright?" Caitlin asks as she enters the room, moving towards my bedside, Barry walking in behind her. 

"N-No...I keep having flashes...of things. And I'm not sure what they are, or w-why they're making me f-feel this way" I mumble in reply. She nods and walks over to the cabinet in the room, getting out a small flashlight and some gloves. She moves back over to me and sits on the left side of me. I glance over to Barry who is leaning in the doorway with his arms crossed, watching me. His eyes meet mine and give me a reassuring smile. I give a nervous smile back as Caitlin's gloved fingers take my pulse. After a couple seconds, she shines the small light in each of my eyes. 

"Well, my first guess would be that it's from the amnesia. When you go to places that you might have been before your mind is trying to bring those memories to the surface. It would explain the headaches and why you feel dazed" she explains, taking off her gloves. 

"Okay, and what's your second guess?" I ask. 

"It might be a side effect of your meta abilities, but I can't know for sure without a blood sample" she answers. 

"Is there no way for you to get a blood sample from her?" Barry asks from his place in the doorway. 

"Not that I can think of"

"Thanks, Caitlin," I tell her. She smiles and gets up from the bed, exiting the room. I move my legs over the right side of the bed. Barry moves, sitting on my left side. I release a heavy sigh. 

"I'll move in with you. You're right, it's dangerous for me to be alone. I need someone to look out for me and with your abilities, it would be best if it was you" I tell him. He nods in response and the speakers come on. 

"Hey guys, Bette's gone!" Cisco says frantically. We both quickly exit my room and walk into the cortex where everyone is gathered. 

"Where did she go?" Barry asks. 

"We're not sure, the general stopped by while you were gone looking for Bette and Dr. Wells said she was pretty riled up by that" Cisco explains. 

"So where's the general now?" I ask. 

"Looks like he's by the waterfront" Cisco mumbles. 

"Alright, let's go," I say walking over to my suit on the manikin. 

"Are you sure you're up for this?" Barry whispers, grabbing my arm to stop me from walking further. 

"No, but I have to. I want to help. You saw how she was when we found her, she was terrified of herself. Like I was. Like I still am" I explain. He nods and lets me go. We race over to our suits and pull them on before we head towards the waterfront. But as I fly through the air, I can feel my mind going dark. I was losing all feeling. I wasn't in control anymore. 

"Supergirl!" 

I shook my head and looked around. I was kneeling on the ground over a body...Bette's body. I gasped and stumbled back in shock. 

"What happened?" I asked in fear. I didn't do this, did I?

"What? What do you mean what...never mind? Look, you need to fly her body as far out and up as possible" Cisco explained over the com. I looked around and saw Barry standing behind me. I looked back down at Bette and saw that she was starting to glow. 

"You need to hurry," Barry told me sadly. I knelt back down and picked her body up in my arms. I took off into the air, going at an angle so I was moving towards the open ocean.

"Kara, she's about to blow!" Cisco warns as I push myself to go faster. I use my strength to throw her into the atmosphere, but I wasn't quick enough. The blast hit me hard, sending me spiraling to the water below. 

"Barry you've gotta catch Kara, fast!" Cisco shouts over the com. I tried to readjust myself but I was going in and out of consciousness. I was going back and forth between falling over the ocean and falling from my building. I lazily turned my gave to my left and I could see my reflection from the windows of the building. But I was snapped back to the present by feeling Barry's arms wrap around me. Before I could question what was going on, my vision went dark.

I wasn't there anymore, not really.


	4. Chapter 4

It was dark, with green lights being the only thing to light up the drab area. But it was something I had grown accustomed to. I sat with my legs crossed on a stool, surrounded by computers and chemicals as I watched him work out. I had a hamburger in my hand and I bit into it slowly as I watched his muscles flex. He was dripping in sweat and his abs moved as he kept moving the rung up and up. Crunching his stomach to get the momentum to move the bar farther up. The single rung ladder, or whatever it was called. 

"You're staring again," he told me in his dry voice, crunching his stomach again, his biceps flexing as he moved up. 

"So?" I called, taking another bite of my hamburger, continuing to watch him. He laughed but only slightly. 

"I'm only human...well alien...you know what I mean" I joke. He lets go of the rung and lands on his feet. He stretched out his back before moving to grab a towel to wipe his face and short brown hair. I smiled as he wiped at his stubble and approached me. 

"You're cute when you're guilty" he mumbles, kissing the top of my head. Only making my smile grow and my cheeks turn red. 

"Why thank you, Olly," I replied with a grin, pushing my glasses back up my nose. 

"I told you to quit calling me that!" he shouts as he tosses his towel on a nearby chair and pulls his shirt back on.

"Whatever you say, Olly," I continue with my teasing. I watch as his eyes roll up to the ceiling, making his way back towards me. 

"Do you have another one of those?" he asks, leaning back against the desk pointing at my burger. 

"What happened to the whole my body is a temple thing?" I ask, setting my burger down. 

"Well when you're stuck on an island for five years, you can't help but crave greasy food every once in a while" he replies, leaning over the computer in front of me and grabbing the other hamburger out of the paper bag. 

"Hey!" I say, making a move to grab it back but he holds it up above his head. 

"You've had like two already!" he tells me as I get up from my stool and move in front of him, reaching up for the wrapped up hamburger. My shirt stretched with my movements, pulling tight against my chest. 

"I'm really hungry! Another perk of being an alien, a fantastic metabolism. Now hand it back" I tell him, moving closer to him, so I was leaning on him to try and pull his arm back. But he only moves it higher and tries to push me away. I could feel his muscles flexing and tensing against my body as he stretched his arm up and further away from me. 

"Finders keepers" he taunts with his classic smirk on his stubbly face. 

"What about buyers...keepers" I mumble back. 

"That's a horrible phrase," he tells me, his cheeks moving into the form of a smile.

"I know just hand it back!" I say moving closer. His free hand moves to my waist and starts to tickle me. I burst into a fit of giggles at the feeling of his fingers and instead of moving away I fall into him. He puts the burger down on the table and moves his other hand to the other side of my waist, tickling me more. 

"No, stop!" I pleaded through my fit of giggles. He laughs a little as I squirm under his touch and continues to tickle me. 

"Olly, please," I say, trying to stop my laughter as I attempted to move away but he only grabbed my waist and pulled me closer until my body was flush with his. His arms wrapped around my back and pulled me closer, hugging me. His lips leaving a lingering kiss on my forehead. 

"You're not getting that burger back" he whispered, making me grin. I pulled back a few inches and kissed his stubbly left cheek. 

"Watch me" 

I couldn't remember a time when I felt happier. But the memory started to fade so that only the sound of laughter remained. I felt myself being pulled back into the real world. I was regaining consciousness and losing my memory in the process. 

"Olly? Are you there?" I asked as I heard voices moving around me. 

"Kara?" 

"Olly? Why is it so bright down here?" I continue to mumble, slowly sitting up and shielding my eyes from the blinding white light. 

"Kara?" A soft voice asks a voice that wasn't Olly's. 

"Listen, when he finds out that you've taken me, he'll kill you. So it's really in your best interest to let me go" I stammered, blinking my eyes to try and adjust to the brightness of the room. 

"Kara, what are you talking about?" Barry asks me, his face coming back into focus. 

"I-I'm not sure" I mumble, feeling the memory fade back into the depths of my mind. 

"What happened to me?" I ask, seeing everyone looking at me in concern. 

"You passed out after the blast and started muttering things in your sleep, you've been out for a couple hours" Caitlin explains, quickly taking my pulse. 

"It's a bit high but it should even out pretty quickly," she tells me with a soft smile. 

"Thanks, Caiti," I tell her. She nods and walks back over to the trio as Barry sits down on my left bedside. 

"How do you feel?" he asks me. 

"Lost, honestly. It was like I was starting to remember some things about my past and now...I've got nothing" I mumble, fiddling with my fingers once more. 

"Alright, so now we focus on getting your memory back," Barry says simply, turning to look behind him at the team. 

"Maybe, we just need her to go off on tangents...like she does when she's angry or upset or confused. If we can write those things down and track them maybe we can put the pieces together like a puzzle" Cisco mumbles, bringing his hand up to his lips in concentration. 

"He has a point," Caitlin admits. 

"So you want me to slip into those spaces where I seem all floaty?" I ask. 

"Yes, it might just work," Dr. Wells says wheeling closer to me. 

"Mr. Allen, you'll have to stop grounding her and encourage her to drift off more if this is going to work" he continues, staring at Barry. 

"I can try" Barry mumbles back. 

"Great, so we'll all try this new approach and see how it does," Dr. Wells says with a determined look. The trio disperses but Cisco walks over to me, handing me an iPhone. 

"Here, I already added all of our numbers so we can keep in touch" he explains as I open up the phone. 

"Thanks, Cisco," I tell him with a smile. He nods and walks away. 

"Should we head back to the apartment? Get you moved in a settled?" Barry asks, getting up from his seat on my bedside. 

"Sure" I reply, slowly getting up from the bed on the right. It was then I realized I was still wearing my Supergirl suit. 

"Hold on" I mumbled, quickly changing back into my sweats at super speed. I quickly ran back so I was in front of Barry. 

"Alright, I'm ready," I say with a slight smile. He smiles in return and leads me out of the lab before running us up to his apartment. 

We enter and I survey his relatively tidy home. A small couch and television, a small kitchen and a hallway. 

"It's only a one bedroom apartment but I figured I could get a cot or something or we'd switch between the couch and bed..." he mumbles nervously. 

"That's fine," I say, turning to give him a smile as I continue to wander through his small home. 

"It's not much, but its home" he mumbles. 

"No, I like it. It feels cozy and sweet. Comforting" I mumble trailing off a bit. But instead of pulling me back, Barry remains silent. 

"I remember Kal-El's and I's first apartment. It was so small and cramped but it still felt warm and reminded me of home. I'd get these horrible nightmares and I'd have to crawl into his bed because of how terrified I was. Those were the days when my claustrophobia was at its worst when I felt like I was trapped back inside that pod. No means of escaping..." I mumbled, the words just falling out of my mouth. But after a moment the fog cleared and the memory faded. I remained silent for a while as I felt Barry moving closer to me, placing a hand on my back. 

"Are you okay?" he asks me in a gentle tone. 

"Yeah, I'm fine" I mumble back, turning to face him. He was ahead or two taller than me so my face was level with his upper chest, forcing me to tilt my head up a bit to meet his gaze. He was so close, only a few centimeters away. He reached out his hand and tucked some loose strands of my hair back behind my ear. I smiled and leaned into his warm palm, letting him cup my cheek in his right hand. 

"So beautiful" he whispered softly, brushing his thumb across my cheek. I closed my eyes and lost myself in his touch. 

"Kara?" he whispered, his words tickling my ear. 

"Yes?" I answered just as softly. 

"Can I kiss you?" he asked, almost pleadingly in my ear. I could feel the heat rising in my cheeks. 

"Please" I answered, the same pleading tone in my voice. I slowly closed his eyes as his other hand cupped my right cheek, gently pulling me up to meet his lips as he bent down to meet mine. His lips were soft and warm and inviting. He was pulling me under his spell. I smiled as we kissed finally feeling safe and wanted. 

I was pulled away from the current kiss and into another. I was in a lab of sorts, the applied sciences building, and Barry was there. It was awkward, the lean down, the hand placement, but his lips met mine all the same, and I knew from that moment that he was the one, not Olly. It was sweet but passionate, explosive and tame, we'd done this before...

We had kissed before. 

We both pulled away but stayed within centimeters of each other. He rested his forehead against mine and smiled. And in those few fleeting seconds, the memory faded and turned back into the fog. 

"I can't tell you how long I've been wanting to do that" he whispered, making us both give breathy laughs. 

"Well, I'm glad you did" I whispered back, allowing myself to revel in his touch. All too soon he lowered his hands from my face and took a step back. He was grinning like a child on Christmas, his cheeks tinted red, probably like mine were. 

"Can I make you something to eat?" he asks me, the grin plastered on his face. I grinned back and nodded. 

I sat on a stool opposite from him while he was working at the stove. He told me more stories about his childhood while he cooked and I gladly listened. He just seemed so happy, I hoped he would stay like that. 

"How about you? Any fun stories you remember?" he asked before looking back down at the pot that was boiling some noodles. 

"Not really, none that come off the top of my head" I mumbled with a smile, but I could feel the fog starting to settle back in. 

"Well, I suppose there was the time I first met Olly. He seemed to hate me for weeks all because I found out his secret and made him let me be a part of it. He was always so grumpy but after a while, he opened up to me. I introduced him to Kal-El and they became fast friends, but Olly and I were always closer than him and Kal-El" He didn't say anything while I talked. He just let me pour the words out of my mouth. 

After a couple seconds, I snapped out of my daze and released a sigh. Barry gave me a sorrowful smile as he finished up the noddles. I remained silent until he set a plate and fork in front of me and took a seat on the stool to my right. 

"You okay?" he asks as he goes to take a bite. 

"No, I'm not even sure what half the things I say mean any more" I mumbled, picking up my fork and taking a bite of the warm noodles. 

"We're going to figure this out, everyone working at S.T.A.R. Labs really knows what they're doing. If anyone can help you it's them" he tells me reassuringly. I don't answer. I felt so hopeless, so lost and confused. Being here with Barry helped distract me, yes, but when it was all over I felt more hopeless than before. 

I helped Barry clean the dishes. A process that erupted in giggles and both of us getting a little more wet and soapy than we needed to be. After the kitchen and the dishes were clean, we sat on the couch and watched whatever was on TV. It was a little awkward at first, neither one of us quite know how we should position ourselves. But after an hour or so my head was laying on his chest, with his right arm wrapped loosely around my frame. I was doing my best to stay awake but I could barely keep my eyes open. I was about to fall asleep when Barry started to move away. I slowly opened my eyes and sat up as I watched him get up from the couch. 

"Where are you going?" I mumbled sleepily, not completely registering what was going on. But before he answered he was back in a flash, with a pillow and blanket, a shirt and some boxers. I woke up a bit more and helped him rearrange the couch cushions so it was more bed like. 

"You can sleep in the bed tonight, and here are some clothes for you to sleep in" he tells me after he positions the pillow on the couch. 

"You've already done so much for me, I can't put you out of your bed" I explain. 

"It's fine, really. Wouldn't be the first time I've slept on this couch" he tells me with a smile. 

"Barry, I can sleep on the couch" he smiles a bit and relents. 

"Okay, you win. I'll be just down the hall if you need anything" he explains, turning off the TV. 

"Thank you, for everything," I tell him just as he's about to exit. 

"Anytime" he answers before rounding the corner. I quickly changed then turned off the lamp and laid down on his couch, pulling the blanket up to my chin and closed my eyes. 

The tight feeling in my chest returned. It was crushing my lungs with each passing moment. I couldn't move. Each breath I took came out as a harsh gasp for air, and with every breath, I was getting less and less of it. The fear, the weight in my stomach, the sheer dread coursing through my body, it was all there, it was all killing me. I was stuck in the pod once more, but instead of Kal-El being there, I was alone. It was smaller than it was before. My legs were tucked into my body, as were my arms. It was hot and my vision was starting to fog over. I was dying. 

"Kara!" 

I sat up rapidly on the couch. I was panting and disoriented. Where was the pod? Why wasn't I in my own bed? Where was Kal or Oliver? 

"Shh, you're okay, everything is okay" Barry whispered, pulling me into his chest. I didn't know I was crying until I felt my tears staining the fabric of his shirt. My left hand desperately clung onto the neck of his shirt, my cheek pressed so closely to his chest I could hear his heart racing. 

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry" I chanted over and over again while his left hand rubbed circles into my back, pulling me closer to him so he was holding me. 

"It's okay...it was just a bad dream...go back to sleep" he whispers, resting his chin on the top of my head, wrapping his right arm around me as well. 

"I can't...it was real, it was so real" I mumble. He continued rubbing circles into my back as he picked me up in his arms. He carried me across the room and down the hall, into his room. He gently set me down on my side. He crawled in next to me and wrapped his right arm around my waist, pulling me towards him. We were facing one another and I watched as he pulled up the covers. He moved up his hand and used his thumb to wipe away my stray tears. 

"Close your eyes" he whispered, leaning towards me and pressing his lips to my forehead. My eyelids instantly fluttered shut. I concentrated on his breathing and moved my head so it was laying on his chest, listening to his heart. His hand was rubbing circles into my back. Slowly I felt my body giving in to sleep. 

The next morning, after we both woke up and had breakfast we made our way to S.T.A.R. Labs. We took our time, walking the last half of the way there. We stopped for coffee at Jitters and simply strolled down the sidewalk, sipping our coffee and discussing all the different types of metas that could be out there. We were arguing over which meta would be harder to fight when we walked into the cortex. 

"I'm telling you, Barry, an invisible meta wouldn't be that hard to fight, you just track their heat signature," I tell him with a laugh. 

"But it would be a difficult thing to do, you'd have to wear heat vision goggles constantly" he chimes back with a grin. 

"Well, nice to see you two are all chummy," Cisco tells us with an exaggerated wink. I laugh but my cheeks heat up all the same. 

"Did you guys have a nice night?" Caitlyn asks with a knowing smile. 

"Yeah, it was great...anything happen here?" Barry asks, his cheeks turning red. 

"Nope, it was a pretty quiet night" Cisco answers with a smile, giving Barry a look. 

"That's good to hear" I add, taking another sip from my coffee awkwardly. 

"Kara, would you mind helping me with something?" Caitlyn asks, gesturing towards the med wing. 

"Sure" I answer, following her into the other room. We left the boys in the cortex and I gave her an odd look when she sat down on the stool and gave me a pointed look. 

"What's up?" I asked, taking a seat opposite of her. 

"You and Barry" she answered simply.

"What about me and Barry?" I ask, slowly taking a sip of my coffee. 

"Well, it seems that you two have grown really close lately" 

"Yeah, I guess we have, why is that a bad thing?" 

"No, well I don't think it is. But I'm just worried about you jumping into something when you don't have all your memories..." she explains to me hesitantly. 

"I don't know if I'll ever get all my memories back, and I know it sounds crazy but it feels like I know Barry...from before. So I don't feel like I'm jumping in too quickly" I explain, thinking it over. 

"Do you think I'm going to quickly?" I ask, feeling so unsure of myself. Maybe Cait was right...how could I expect to commit to anything if I didn't know who I was? 

"Maybe just a little, I think you need to figure out yourself first before you try to figure yourself out with another person" she explains. 

"You're right...but Caity if I have to spend another night in this lab I'm going to go crazy!" I tell her raising my hand and coffee up in the air in defeat.

"So don't, come move in with me" she offers with a sweet smile. 

"Oh Cait, I couldn't put you out...you and Cisco have already done so much for me and I don't have a job or money that I know of..."

"Don't worry about that. I have a spare bedroom and I hate living on my own, you'd be doing me a favor and don't worry about the money or job just yet, just worry about you" she explains giving me a sweet half smile. I smile back and pull her into a hug, trying to be as gentle as I can. 

"I don't know how I could ever repay you, thank you," I whisper as I pull away from the hug. 

"Okay, so later today we'll go shopping and get you settled into my place" 

"Sounds great, I'm getting a little tired of going between sweats and a dress," I tell her with a laugh, making her chuckle as well. 

We exit the med bay and walk back into the cortex where Barry and Cisco are finishing up their chat. They go suspiciously silent when we walk back in. 

"Everything alright?" I ask as we walk back in, an annoyed look on Barry's face and a frustrated one on Cisco's. 

"Yeah, everything's great," Barry says, quickly putting a smile on his face. 

"That's good, uh can we talk for a second?" I ask, my hand instinctively moving to my neck to mess with my necklace, but I falter when I feel that it isn't there. I feel my heart sink in my chest as I slowly lower my hand. 

"Is something wrong?" Barry asks, looking at me in concern. 

"My mother's necklace...it's gone... I..I.I can't remember where I left it last. I never take it off, it's all I have left!" I say, feeling my chest start to tighten. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Barry take a step towards me but Cisco places a hand on his shoulder, holding him back. 

"What uh does it look like?" Cisco asks. 

"It's blue, with a silver chain...my mother gave it to me right before we left, right before she...she died" I mumble, feeling tears start to well up in my eyes. I can hear Dr. Wells start to roll into the cortex.

"Kal got everything else in his pod, even my baby blanket...I've just got the necklace" I whisper, quickly blinking back my tears. Everyone stays silent, even as Dr. Wells rolls over to me. 

"Ms. Zor-El, is everything alright?" he asks as I readjust my glasses. 

"Fine...just homesick is all" I answer as I quickly wipe away my tears from my cheeks. 

"Ah, I see. What was your home like?" he asks calmly, rolling behind me, making me turn around. I tried to think but I couldn't remember. 

"I..I don't know" I mumble. He only nods in response. 

"Ms. Zor-El would you mind setting up the chess board?" he asks, rolling over to the table we typically play at. 

"No offense Dr. Wells but I don't really feel like a chess game right now" 

"Do you remember last week when we were playing chess...you zoned out for a second and mentioned Kal" 

"Uh kinda, I guess, why?" 

"Well, I suspect the reason you can't remember much about your life before is that you are focusing too hard on trying to remember. You're trying to brute force your way to your past life when you need to just allow it to happen" he explains, as I walk over slowly setting up the chess set.

"How is chess going to help with that?" I ask confused as I finish setting up the pieces. 

"By concentrating your focus on something else, you'll allow your mind to freely sift through your memories, therefore allowing you to remember more and hold on to those memories," he says as he turns the board around, so I was playing white. 

"The only question now is, are you willing to try?"


	5. Chapter 5

Two weeks. It had been two weeks and I still didn't have my memories. The only thing I had to show for it was the blacking out and headaches had stopped. I suppose now that I was trying to remember my body wasn't attacking me anymore. At least not during waking hours. It was infuriating, an anger that Dr. Wells said was preventing me from progressing any further. In his mind, I was still brute forcing my way to my memories. 

I was so caught up in my thoughts I couldn't hear Barry calling me over the com. I was in the wind chamber, flying as fast as I could in my S.T.A.R. Labs sweats. Cisco had redesigned my com system so it was in my earrings, meaning I could stay connected at all times with the team. 

"Kara, you alright?" Barry called once again, shaking me from my thoughts. 

"Yeah...fine, why?" I asked, continuing to fly, trying to push myself to go faster. 

"Kara your vitals are spiking, you need a break" Caitlin called over the com. I forgot about the bracelet Cisco made to track my vitals as well, a special request from Caitlin. Because I didn't have full memory and there was still a chance I could black out, she wanted to keep tabs on me. They all did. 

"I'm fine," I called back, letting out a heavy sigh. 

"Kara, your vitals keep climbing, if you don't stop now you're going to pass out" Caitlin informed me in her stern motherly voice. 

"Okay...I'll stop" I answered, gradually slowing down as Cisco lowered the speed of the wind. Once it stopped I hovered in mid-air and lowered myself down to the floor. My legs were shaky and I slowly made my way back to the cortex. 

"What was going on in there?" Barry asked as I walked over to Cait who held a Gatorade bottle in her hand, offering it up to me. 

"Just blowing off some steam, nothing to worry about" I answer, taking the Gatorade bottle and taking a drink. 

"Nothing to worry about, you could have passed out in there, or worse," Barry tells me gesturing towards the wind tunnel. 

"But I didn't, I'm fine Barry really," I tell him placing my free hand on his arm in reassurance. 

"Barry's right, you really could have hurt yourself in there," Caitlin says, motioning her head to the med bay. I follow and Barry follows in after me as I take a seat on the examination bed. I watch as she gets the blood pressure cuff and walks over to me. Barry stands in front of me with his arms crossed. 

"This is about your memories...isn't it?" he asks. 

"How did you know?" I ask with a laugh, knowing it was obvious.

"It was just a feeling I had. Kara, you'll get them back eventually, you just have to wait."

"Well I'm tired of waiting, it's been weeks! And sitting around playing chess is getting me nowhere" I admit in a huff as Caity slips the cuff over my left arm. 

"Listen, I understand how difficult it can be to go slow for once, you remember last week don't you? When I lost my powers for a while, going slow felt like the worst thing ever, but in the end, it actually helped me learn that I'm a lot more than just my powers, and so are you" he tells me with a sweet smile. 

"Yeah, you're right, I just feel like I've got all this pent-up energy inside me and my memories just feel like a wall I can't get over" I groan, making him chuckle. 

"Take a break for a while then" he suggests as Caitlin takes the cuff off of me. 

"Your blood pressure is a little low, eat something and get some rest," she tells me with her motherly smile before walking out of the room, leaving me and Barry alone. 

"So, about getting something to eat," he says walking over to me with a smile on his face. 

"Yeah what about it?" I ask, feeling the grin creeping up my cheeks. 

"How would you feel about going out for lunch...with me?" he asks nervously, scratching the back of his neck with his hand. I couldn't help the smile or blush that made its way to my face. 

"Why are you so nervous about asking me?" I ask with a smile. 

"Uh...multiple reasons. You're smart, beautiful, funny and one of the nicest people I know. Along with being one of the most badass" he explains making us both laugh. 

"Well I would love to go to lunch with you...although I am extremely underdressed for it," I say, motioning to my sweatpants. 

"If you don't want to go out I could pick something up?" he offers with a nervous smile. 

"That sounds great! Don't feel like you have to though, I mean it's no big deal" I say getting up from my seat, starting to feel nervous myself. 

"No, I don't mind, pizza okay?" he asks. 

"Yeah, pizza's great" I answer, starting to move out of the med bay. He nods and takes off in a flash of light. I finish my Gatorade and exit the med bay, I use my speed to set up the little table Dr. Wells and I normally play chess with plates, napkins, and soda. 

I finish setting the table up just as soon as Barry runs back in through the door, carrying four boxes of pizza. We sit at the table and just start talking, each of us eating two boxes of pizza. 

"You've got something right here," he tells me, motioning to his right cheek. I grab a napkin and quickly wipe at my cheek. He smiles. 

"I'm guessing I didn't get it then?" I laugh as his smile grows. He leans over and wipes away the sauce on my cheek with his left thumb. 

"There," he whispers. It is then I notice how close he is to me, his lips only centimeters away from mine. I see his eyes glance down at my lips, making me smile. 

"Are you going to kiss me or not?" I whisper, making him chuckle. His left-hand moves up and cups my right cheek, slowly moving closer to me. I close my eyes the moment our lips connect and it feels like a bolt of lightning is zipping through my body. 

He was the one, the other half, the meant to be.

His lips were so soft and warm and inviting. I moved my hands up to his shoulders as his other hand moved to my left cheek. I could feel his smile as we kissed, a smile I'm sure mirrored my own. 

"Hey lovebirds, did you save any pizza for the rest of us?" Cisco asks, causing our kiss to break and us to erupt in laughter. 

"No, sorry man but I can go get you some if you want?" Barry offers, turning to look at Cisco. 

"Whatever man, I'm sure two pizzas is just a snack to you two anyway" Cisco grumbles. 

"I am still hungry, probably could have eaten 2 more actually" I admit with a grin, making Barry laugh. 

"Haha, well some normal people would be satisfied with two or three slices," Cisco says walking over to the computers. 

Barry's phone starts buzzing and I watch as he takes it out of his pocket and holds it up to his ear.

"Hello?" he asks. I watch as Barry's face drops a little at hearing the voice. He nods along and rises from his seat, walking out of the cortex quickly. 

"Do you think everything is alright?" I ask Cisco, watching Barry walk out and Caitlin and Dr. Wells come in. 

"Yeah, I mean if it was anything dire he would have run off by now" Cisco mumbles typing away at his computer. I rise from my seat and start cleaning up our little lunch. 

"So, are you and Barry dating now?" Cisco asks after I finish cleaning up. I feel the blush rising to my cheeks. 

"Um...I guess so? It was just one date"

"And a really long kiss" 

"Cisco!" Caitlin tells him scoldingly.

"What! I stood in the doorway for a good long while as they tried to eat each other" Cisco says gesturing to me. 

"It wasn't like that" I mumble fiddling with my fingers. 

"Uh huh, sure. But anyways are you two finally getting together?" Cisco presses. 

"What do you mean finally?" I ask, crossing my arms over my chest. 

"Come on, you two have been making eyes at each other since you woke up from that coma. It was bound to happen" he explains. Caitlin quietly nods along to Cisco's words. 

"So...are you guys together then?" Caitlin asks with a small smile on her face. 

"I guess? I don't know you'd have to ask Barry" I mumble, pushing my glasses back up my face. Then Barry walks back into the room with a heavy sigh. 

"That was the Arrow, he and his team are coming to town because they are after this deadly boomerang guy that's in Central City, they'll be here tonight" Barry explains, walking over to stand next to me. 

"Wait, the Arrow?" I ask slightly confused. 

"He's a vigilante I ran into in Starling City right before the particle accelerator explosion, he wants to meet us both tonight and train us a bit I think" Barry explains. 

"Alright," I reply. 

"That is so cool! Can I tag along?" Cisco asks excitedly. 

"Uh, that's not really my call man" Barry answers. Cisco's smile instantly drops into an annoyed look. 

"Well I better get back to work, I'll see you tonight," he tells me with a smile, leaning down and placing a quick kiss on my cheek before he runs off. 

"I guess you're together then" Cisco mumbles, typing away at his computers. 

The rest of the day Caitlin and I work on chemical analysis and towards the end, I work with Cisco on adding more tech to Barry's and I's suits. 

"All I'm saying is that I'd appreciate some pants with my suit," I say with a laugh, holding up my hands in defense. 

"The skirt improves your range of movement, besides I doubt Barry minds it" he mumbles. I smack his arm making him yelp in pain. 

"Girl you need to control that strength of yours!" he tells me rubbing his arm. 

"And you need to watch what you say" I snap back with a laugh. Suddenly there's a rush of wind in Cisco's workshop, the papers fly in the air for a little while and Barry stands in front of us. 

"Hey guys, what did I miss?" he asks, already suited up as the Flash. 

"Your girlfriend here needs to learn to control her strength!" Cisco groans, getting up from his stool. Barry only laughs. 

"I'm sure you deserved it," Barry tells him with a knowing smile. 

"Aw come on, taking your girlfriend's side now?" Cisco teases, walking back him and giving him a smack on the back. 

"Yeah man, cause she was probably right," Barry tells him walking over to me with a smile. 

"Hey," he says with a smile, leaning down and giving me a quick peck on the lips. A peck I gladly reciprocated. 

"Hey, how was work?" I ask him with a smile. 

"Oh you know, I did some filing, finished up some paperwork, real hero stuff," he tells me with a smile, wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me closer to him. I wrap my arms around his neck as he rests his hands on my lower back. I smile back and allow myself to just rest in his arms for a second. 

"How about you? How was your day?" he asks. 

"Worked on some tech, did some analysis, oh and played chess with Dr. Wells" 

"Did you win?"

"Yes, I did," I tell him with a smile, making him smile back. 

"Well, we should probably head over there, Arrow will be waiting," Barry says with an easy sigh. 

"So do I get to know who this Arrow guy is?" I ask as we move a little ways apart, turning to walk side by side only for Barry to take my left hand in his right. 

"Probably, once he realizes you're just like us, a normal meta-human so to speak, he'll come around," Barry says with a laugh as we begin to walk out of Cisco's workshop. 

We both change into our suits and I follow Barry down to an abandoned warehouse not far from the docks. I fly over him as he runs through the streets. I close my eyes for a moment and enjoy the feeling of the wind rushing through my hair, the sounds of the city and of my cape billowing behind me. 

"Kara!"

I gasp and fall a few feet out of the air before I catch myself. 

'Is everything alright?' Barry asks over the com. 

'Yeah, everything is fine, just scared myself for a second,' I reply, taking a deep breath as we landed on the ground in front of the warehouse. 

"You sure you're alright?" Barry asks, pulling back his mask as he walks over to me. 

"Yeah, fine, I guess I just lost focus or something I don't know..." I mumble, fiddling with the sleeve of my suit. I smile as Barry walks closer to me and takes my hand in his, giving it a slight squeeze. 

"How about after this we stop for ice cream?" he suggests. 

"I would love that" 

As soon as the words leave my mouth a van and a motorcycle come racing towards us. Barry lets go of my hand and takes a few steps forward as the people exit the van and a man wearing a green hood gets off the bike. I instantly feel a headache coming on at the sight of him. He seemed so familiar and I could see him tense up at the sight of me. He seemed to falter for a moment before walking over. Even then his eyes were so wide and he couldn't stop staring at me. I could feel myself shrink under his gaze like I was being put under a microscope. 

"Hey, Oliver" Barry greeted the man with a smile. The man walked over to us, but he wouldn't take his eyes off of me. Was there something in my hair? Food on my cheeks? 

"Kara, this is Oliver, Oliver, this is my girlfriend Kara," Barry says introducing us. I give a slight wave in greeting. 

"Hi," I tell him. His gaze of wonder, however, turns into a scowl. He steps forward and grabs Barry by the front of his suit. 

"What the hell are you playing at?! I invite you in and tell you my secret and what? You just steal her away from me!? Who the hell do you think you are?!" Oliver growls at him. Barry raises his hands in defense. 

"What are you talking about?" Barry asks trying to push him away. But Oliver only advances pulling him closer. 

"Hey! Leave him alone!" I say, stepping in and pushing Oliver away from Barry. I send him flying back forwards Felicity and some other man standing next to her. 

"What is your deal man?!" Barry shouts at him, readjusting the front of his suit. 

"What's my deal? What's yours? I was fine with her going to the particle accelerator thing with you, I thought it was great she was making friends. Then what? I hear that you ended up in a coma and Kara was never heard from again. I thought she was dead! And yet here she is, shacking up with you!" Oliver spits. 

"What are you talking about? I've never even met you before today!" I said exasperated, standing in front of Barry as Oliver glares at me, walking back towards us. 

"You're telling me you don't remember?" He pants in anger, his ears tinting slightly red. 

"Kara!" the voice shouts again. I wince in pain and shake my head slightly, trying to get rid of the fog. 

"I'm sorry...I don't" I answer honestly. 

"You did this to her!" Oliver shouts, pointing his finger at Barry before he steps back, placing his hands on his head and turning around. 

"Oliver! Barry didn't do this" Felicity calls stepping forward, walking over towards us. 

"And how do you know?" Oliver shouts back with clenched teeth. 

"Because I saw her when I was here a few weeks ago...and she didn't remember me either" Felicity admits with a heavy sigh. I look at her confused and turn to look at Barry who just shrugs his shoulders at me. 

"Barry doesn't remember meeting her either, both their memories are just wiped of each other" Felicity goes on to explain. 

"Okay, can someone please tell me what's going on here?" I ask, crossing my arms in front of my chest. Everyone on team Arrow exchanges glances. 

"Go on, tell her," Oliver says with a sigh, rubbing his temples with his right hand. 

"Okay, I know you don't remember this but you used to work with us. You worked with Oliver before either of us came into the fold actually and..."

"And what?" I asked. 

"You two used to date...he was about to propose to you until...until Barry showed up and you disappeared," Felicity says with a sigh. I feel my heart freeze in my chest. Time seems to stop as her words echo through my mind. 

"No, no that's crazy. I think I would remember that" I say gesturing towards Oliver, he only smiles at my comment. 

"You always were a stubborn one" he mumbles to himself. 

"Stop, you don't know me. You don't know who I am!" I shout, feeling my chest starting to seize up. My head started to throb with pain. 

"Kara, he might be right," Barry whispers, taking a step closer to me. 

"No! This is crazy talk! I did not date Oliver Queen!" I snap, taking a couple steps back as it feels like everyone is getting closer to me. I glance at Oliver and see his eyes light up at the sound of his name. 

"You remember my last name...shouldn't that be proof enough?"

"It's proof that you're all crazy! I...I..." My vision was starting to turn black. 

"Kara! Kara, come back! Don't leave!"

"Kara!" Caitlin shouts in my ear, but I don't answer. 

"Kara, your heart rate is jumping through the roof, along with your vitals, you need to calm down," she tells me sternly. But I can't move. I could hardly breathe or think. 

"Barry, you need to calm her down now!" Caitlin shouts over the com. In an instant Barry is in front of me, holding my hands in his. 

"Kara!" 

"Shh, listen to my voice alright? Close your eyes and focus on the sound of my voice" he instructs. I shakily close my eyelids and feel my body start to shiver uncontrollably. 

"Shh, it's alright, just take a deep breath" he continues, pulling me into his chest and wrapping his arms around me. I take in a shaky breath and listen to his heartbeat. I felt tired, I needed to sit or lay down. I couldn't stay standing much longer, my body wouldn't allow it. 

"Better?" he whispers. I nod against his chest, feeling too tired to say anything. 

"I'm going to take her back to S.T.A.R. labs, we can finish this discussion there" Barry announces, leaning down and picking me up in his arms. I kept my head against his chest and my eyes closed, my head was starting to pound. 

I felt the wind blowing against my face as Barry took off for S.T.A.R. Labs. I could feel my stomach starting to turn sour, I felt hot and sick. Something was seriously wrong. I could barely feel Barry lay me down on the med bay before I passed out. 

To say Barry was panicked would be an understatement. The moment he laid Kara down on the Med bay bed, she passed out. Caitlin quickly hurried into the room and looked down at the sleeping woman. 

"What happened to her out there?" Caitlin asked Barry, grabbing Kara's wrist to take her pulse. 

"I'm not sure, we met up with Oliver, he kinda attacked me and said he knew Kara, that they dated and...he was about to propose to her until she left to go see the Particle Accelerator, with me" Barry explained, taking a seat on Kara's bedside, to her left. He took her limp hand in hers and held it, giving it a slight squeeze. 

"Barry maybe you should give her some space, she's going to need rest and time to recover from what just happened" Caitlin suggests, putting Kara's right wrist back at her side. 

"I know this is going to sound crazy, but when I hold her hand...it's like I can feel what she's feeling" Barry mumbles, keeping his eyes on her sleeping form. 

"What do you mean?" 

"I'm not sure, but like right now I can tell she's going through a lot, I can almost feel how exhausted she is, she's scared...terrified really, and so angry with herself that she can't remember..." Barry explains absentmindedly. Caitlin walked around the bed and gently laid a hand on his right shoulder, making Barry jump slightly at her touch as if she snapped him out of a trance. 

"Well she has been through a lot Barry, she's still figuring a lot of things out and her not being able to remember her past has really taken a toll on her. We all can see that" 

"I know, but it's different. I can feel it. I can feel her weakness...I can feel her fading away" Barry says, quickly standing up. 

"Cait, something is wrong with her" Barry immediately says, frantically looking around the room. 

"Barry, I just took her pulse, she's fine-" 

The moment the words left Caitlin's mouth Kara started convulsing in her bed. Cait faltered for a moment, wondering how Barry could know something like that was about to happen. But she quickly snapped out of her thoughts and held Kara's shoulders, trying to get a good look at her eyes. 

"Barry I need a sedative, now!" 

Barry quickly rushed to the other side of the room and grabbed a syringe full of morphine. He was about to hand it over but he paused. 

"Cait, it isn't going to pierce her skin" 

"I know...I'm going to administer it orally" 

"That could kill her," Barry said in sternness. 

"Give me the syringe and hold her steady" Caitlin instructed, turning to look over her shoulder at Barry.

He paused for a moment but did as she asked, handing her the syringe and running around to the other side of the bed, placing his hands on Kara's shoulders in place of Caitlin's. Barry watched as Caitlin quickly put the syringe of morphine into Kara's mouth, squirting the liquid down the girl's throat. After a few seconds, Kara's body started to relax. Barry slowly let go of her shoulders and stepped back. 

"Her body will burn it off pretty quickly, but hopefully she won't need any more" Caitlin explained, setting the syringe aside. 

"Hey guys, can you come to the Cortex, please?" Cisco asked over the intercom. Barry and Caitlin walked out of the Med Bay and into the Cortex, seeing team Arrow standing around, watching Oliver and Dr. Wells squabble. 

"She was a part of my team before she was ever a part of yours!" Oliver spat at the man. 

"Well Mr. Queen, she is a part of our team now, therefore she is our responsibility and you need to let her rest and recover," Dr. Wells said, visibly trying to stay calm in front of the billionaire. 

"She is going to die if you don't take the proper measures!" Oliver shouted back. 

"What proper measures?" Caitlin cut in, causing the attention of the room to turn towards her. Oliver clenched his jaw and remained quiet. 

"She needs sunlamps, lots of them. Preferably on their highest setting" Felicity explained, taking a small step forward. 

"Umm...we don't have any sunlamps, and it would take too long for me to build some" Cisco explained. 

"Barry, run to Starling City and in the back room of our hideout the sunlamps should be there" Felicity instructed. 

"I'm on it," Barry said, taking off in a flash of orange lightning. Within a few seconds, he was back, holding two sunlamps, one in each hand. 

"Felicity, would you mind helping me and Cisco set them up for her?" Caitlin asked, pointing her thumb towards the Med Bay. 

"Sure, I'd be happy to. Anything for friends and to escape the boys" Felicity rambled, walking with Caitlin and Cisco towards the Med Bay with the sunlamps in hand. 

"Okay, now do you care to explain just how you know Kara?" Barry asks Oliver, crossing his arms in front of his chest. Oliver lets out a heavy sigh and leans against the computers. 

"We first met about a week or so after I came back from the island..."

Oliver was on a clock. He had been able to lose his bodyguard but he couldn't stay gone too long, not without his Mother freaking out and asking where he's been. That was something he wanted to avoid as long as he could. So when he walked into the warehouse to see a girl, sitting right over where he needed to get to, he was a little irritated.

"Um, excuse me, what are you doing here?" he asked, setting down his duffle bags to confront the girl. Currently, she was doing homework, chemistry equations if Oliver wasn't mistaken. 

"Work, you?" she asked in reply, not bothering to look up from her work. 

"You're in my building" he stated plainly. She only gave a slight chuckle and mocked him. Mimicking the words 'you're in my building', and continuing to laugh after doing so. 

"This building has been abandoned for years,"

"My name is on the front of the building!"

"Robert and Oliver Queen are dead, and you don't sound like Moira Queen to me" she mumbled, still not bothering to look up at him. 

"Actually Oliver Queen is standing right in front of you" 

She laughed and closed her notebook, pushing up her glasses as she finally looked up at him. She scrunched her nose, which Oliver found kinda cute, but he would never tell her that. He was on a mission and she was interfering with it. 

"You kinda look like him, but he was lost at sea five years ago and he didn't have muscles either" she mumbled looking him over with her glasses pushed down a little. It was like she was looking right through him and it made him uncomfortable. 

"Look, I don't have time to argue with you, but you're sitting right where I need to get to so if you would please move I would appreciate it" 

"I'll move, when you tell me what you need my space for," She said, standing up and crossing her arms over chest.

"Not a chance"

"Come on! You look like you're going to do something exciting! And I don't have much excitement in my life so whatever you're doing I want in on it" she pleaded, pouting her lips ever so slightly. Oliver had to bite back his smile at her expression. 

"It's a bit of a secret, not something I'd tell some random girl in a warehouse" 

"First of all, I'm not a girl I'm like 27, and second...I have a secret too, and I might be willing to tell you mine if you tell me yours" she offered. 

"This isn't some secret crush I have, it's bigger than that" 

"And so is mine, listen you aren't just going to sledgehammer my only safe place without a fight" 

Oliver gave her a curious look, how did she know he had a sledgehammer? Oliver didn't believe in lucky guesses.

"That's a fight you'd lose. Now move" he said stepping forward so they were face to face. Her blond hair was framing her face and her green-blue eyes were staring deeply into his. 

"Do you wanna bet?" she said simply. 

"What?"

"Do you want to bet? If I win you tell me your secret and If you win I tell you mine" she offered, taking a step back and walking around him. 

"You want me to fight you?"

"Unless you're too scared" she taunted with a sunny smile. Oliver couldn't help but smile back. 

"Alright you're on"

Five minutes later Oliver was pinned to the ground with the girl on top of him, smiling triumphantly. She helped him back to his feet and shook his hand. 

"My names Kara, Kara Kent," she told him with a smile. 

"Oliver Queen," he replied with a heavy sigh. He was still trying to wrap his head around his defeat. Her technique was sloppy but she was strong, unnaturally strong. 

"And that's how we met...she didn't tell me who she really was until later, after about a month of working together, and a week of us dating. I didn't care...I loved her, still do" Oliver admitted with a heavy sigh, looking at Barry with an almost jealous expression. 

"But then you came along to help us with a case, during one of our rough patches. You two hit it off immediately. It was as if you two had known each other for years, we fought and next thing I knew she was gone. Disappeared into thin air. And now I find that you two have run off together and are here playing house" Oliver snaps, walking out of the cortex. 

Barry wasn't sure what to think. He and Kara weren't playing house, she couldn't be cheating on Oliver with him if she didn't remember even dating Oliver, right? 

But what worried Barry was that he couldn't remember meeting Kara before S.T.A.R. Labs. Before Barry could think more on the subject, Cisco was walking back into the Cortex.

"Hey, she's waking up" Cisco calls out, before turning to walk back inside. Barry quickly walked into the med bay with Felicity and Dig and saw Kara slowly sitting up under the sun lamps. She looked at him with the biggest smile he's ever seen. She just looked so much happier than when she first work up from her coma, she looked whole. 

"I remember"


	6. Chapter 6

Kara couldn't seem to shake the smile off of her face. It felt like all the good memories were flooding back in all at once. She grinned at Barry as the memories of their first meeting came to the forefront of her mind. 

"How are you feeling?" Barry asks with his arms crossed in front of him, looking over the girl who sat before him. 

"So much better, I remember everything" 

"So...you remember the life you had before S.T.A.R. Labs?" Cisco asks hesitantly. Kara looks around the room and her smile lights up when she sees Felicity and Dig. 

"Yeah, I remember," she mumbled. She looked at Felicity and held open her arms, inviting the other blond into a hug. Felicity walked forward and hugged Kara tightly.

"I've missed you so much" Felicity mumbled into her neck. 

"I missed you too, I'm sorry I didn't text or call you I just couldn't after Oliver and I...after all of that happened" Kara mumbled back as Felicity pulled away from her. 

"I understand but still, I spent months trying to figure out where you'd gone for him...you broke his heart, Kara"

"I didn't mean to, but you know why I left, even if I didn't say goodbye"

"I know...but you didn't just leave Oliver, you left us too" Felicity sighs, gesturing towards John Diggle who stands behind her with his arms crossed. Kara holds her arms out towards him as well. John smiles at Kara. She was like a daughter to him most days, and he couldn't be happier to see her again. He stepped forward and hugged her, sighing in relief to know she was safe and healthy. 

"It's good to see you again," he said as he pulled away from her. 

"That still doesn't explain why you up and disappeared for a year," John says with a huff, crossing his arms back over his chest. 

"I know, and I'm sorry. I didn't intend to stay gone for so long, I was going to go see the Particle Accelerator with Barry, spend a week here in Central City and then,...then I would have said goodbye" She admits with a heavy sigh, fiddling with her fingers. 

"You left us, and then you were going to come back and leave us again. Did two years mean nothing to you?" Felicity asks, pain evident in her voice. 

"It meant everything to me, I love you guys, you are my family, but I couldn't stay...and you know that. Felicity, you are the one who encouraged me to go" Kara said, looking at the woman who once was her friend with confusion in her eyes. 

"Yeah for a long weekend, not for the rest of your life" Felicity huffs, holding her hand up to her head. 

"What did you expect? I explained to you...the circumstances" Kara mumbled, treading lightly over her words. She didn't want to say too much too soon. 

"Can someone please tell me what the heck it is you two are talking about?" Cisco cuts in, raising his hand. 

"It's kinda a long story and...I don't know if you guys would understand it all" Kara explains, looking around the room at her new friends and her old ones. 

"It's been a year, John deserves to know and so do these guys, especially Barry," Felicity says. 

"I know...meet me in the Cortex. I don't want to explain all of this in my super suit" Kara says, standing up and tugging at her skirt awkwardly. Kara tended to fiddle when she was nervous, a nervous habit that Barry had picked up on a couple weeks ago. Barry hung back as everyone else filed out of the room. 

"Is everything alright? Now that you've got your memories back and everything?" Barry asked, walking closer to her. 

"I guess...I'm sorry I couldn't tell you anything about me earlier, I just hope you won't think of me differently for it" She quickly mumbled, looking down at her red boots. 

"Hey, you are the sweetest, most intelligent and beautiful woman I've ever met, nothing could make me think differently," Barry told her, stepping forward and taking her hands in his. It almost felt like the instant his hands met hers, he could feel all of her worry and self-doubt like he was feeling it for himself. 

"This might..." she mumbled under her breath, moving towards the other side of the med bay where her clothes were. 

Barry walked out of the room and into the Cortex, where everyone was waiting, including Oliver. Oliver was talking quietly with Felicity and John but grew quiet when Barry walked in. Barry remained silent and walked over to Caitlin and Cisco who were filling Joe in who walked in moments before. 

"Hey, how does she seem?" Caitlin asked with a worried expression on her face. 

"She's really worried, she feels like we're all going to hate her after this" Barry explained, the words seeming to fall out of his mouth. 

"What could we possibly hate her for? She's the most awesome person we know, no offense Barry" Cisco said, setting his hand on Barry's back.

Meanwhile, in the other corner of the room Oliver, Felicity and John were in a heated discussion. 

"She ran away and meant to come back just to run away again?!" Oliver growled between his teeth, feeling the anger running up his back and into his fists. 

"She had her reasons Oliver, and the argument you guys had before she left certainly didn't help" Felicity snapped at him. 

"Guys, what matters now is that she's back," John said, trying to break the tension between the two. 

"Yeah, but she isn't. She's been here for two months, what makes you think she'll come back now?" Felicity retorts. 

"I'll convince her, I meant to apologize the moment she left but, everything just went to hell and...but she'll come back. She has to" Oliver says, more to himself than his friends. 

"Oliver, it's been a year man, you can't just pick up where you left off," John said with a heavy sigh, knowing that this would only end badly for the both of them. 

The room immediately went quiet again as Kara walked into the room. Kara and Oliver immediately locked eyes and the tension was evident. Neither one moved for a good long while, but Oliver made the first move. Everyone watched as he stepped forward and looked at her. In the blink of an eye, they were hugging, like they hadn't seen each other in years. Barry could feel a twinge of jealousy in his chest but he did his best to suppress it.

"I'm so sorry, I never should have yelled at you or"

"It's okay Oliver, I'm sorry too...I should have told you, I shouldn't have left the way I did I just, I had to" She mumbled into his chest. They pulled away and Oliver moved a strand of hair away from her face. Kara quickly readjusted her glasses and took a step back.

"I'm sorry Oliver, but I'm with Barry now," Kara said quietly, moving towards the center of the room. Her hands moved to the pockets of her jeans, readjusting her glasses once more before she began to speak. 

"I'm really not sure how to say this...and I know it's going to sound crazy and I know you might not believe me, but here it is. I'm an alien" 

No one spoke. No one thought that this could be a possibility. Meta-humans was one thing, but aliens?

"Wait, so you're like an actual alien?" Cisco asked, unable to contain the excitement from his voice. 

"Yeah, I'm from the planet Krypton. It was destroyed when I was 10. My brother and I were put into escape pods, but my pod got knocked off course and I got stuck in a temporal vortex. I ended up here sometime after Kal," she quickly explained, continuing to fiddle with her fingers as she spoke. 

Barry could see and just about feel the pain behind her words. Her whole world was destroyed, and despite that, she was still so happy and friendly and bubbly. 

"So your powers weren't a result of the particle accelerator explosion?" Caitlin asked, curious about what Kara's biochemistry might be like. 

"Right, my powers come from the sun, yellow solar radiation. We had a red sun on Krypton so when me and Kal landed here...we got our powers" she quickly explained. 

"Hold up a second...is your brother...Superman? Holy crap why didn't I make this connection sooner?" Cisco asked with a look of awe. 

"Who?" Joe asked, turning to look at Cisco. 

"Superman, the hero of Metropolis City, has no one else heard of him?!" 

"Metropolis is much higher up on the east coast then we are, we have metahumans now we can't really be paying attention to things like that" Caitlin defended

"Wait, you got stuck in a temporal vortex?" John asks, looking at Kara in confusion. She quickly nods. 

"When we got launched into space, heading for earth, a meteorite hit my pod into what is basically a wormhole. Time stopped for me. When I finally landed on earth my 13-year-old brother was 23. He grew up without me...so I moved in with him and he kinda raised me" She explained. Her hand moved up to her neck, to grab the invisible necklace that had given her so much comfort before. 

"Oh, here," Oliver said, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a turquoise, oval pendant, on a silver chain. 

"You found it..." Kara said with a gasp as Oliver stepped forward. Kara moved her hair out of the way and allowed Oliver to fasten it back around her neck. 

"Thank you, you know how much this means to me," she told him with a smile. He smiled back and walked back over to his friends. 

Kara glanced over at Dr. Wells who was sitting at the back of the room, watching her curiously. 

"Tell them why you left," Felicity said dryly. 

"Felicity, I can't, not now," Kara said turning to look at her. 

"They have a right to know"

"And it's my right to tell them when the time is right" Kara snapped back. 

"You have to tell them, either you do or I will," Felicity said, stepping forward. 

"Please, don't make me do this" Kara begged. 

"Felicity, she doesn't have to tell us if she doesn't want to" Oliver snapped, glaring at Felicity. 

"Yeah, Felicity it's fine" Barry chipped in, walking over to Kara. Barry subtly linked his right hand with Kara's left, giving it a gentle squeeze, making Kara give a small smile. 

"Fine, but the truth is going to come out eventually, and I am not going to be the one caught up in the aftermath," Felicity says, quickly walking out of the cortex. 

"I'm sorry, about all of this" Kara says, looking around at her friends, trying to gauge their reactions. 

"It's okay, you were just trying to protect yourself and your brother, I get that" John said with a reassuring smile. 

"So what was Krypton like?" Cisco asks curiously. Kara opens her mouth to answer, but no words escape. 

"Why don't we give Ms. Zor-El some time to process her new found memories before we begin asking questions?" Dr. Wells suggests, wheeling himself in front of the group. 

"Excellent idea! Kara, can we talk for a second?" Oliver interjects, a small tinge of sarcasm in his voice.

"Uh yeah, sure" Kara answers, moving to follow Oliver into the med bay. Barry gently pulled her back. 

"You don't have to if you don't want to" Barry whispers, making her smile. 

"No, he deserves an explanation" Kara sighed. Barry gave a small smile and leaned forward, placing a quick kiss to her lips. 

"Good luck" 

"Thanks" 

With that Kara walked into the Med Bay with Oliver, and Barry was left with everyone else in the Cortex. 

"Could you imagine going through something like that? Your world being destroyed, being trapped in space for 10 years in some time warp?" Joe asks, shaking his head at the very idea of it. 

"I know, it must have been so hard for her" Caitlin replies. Barry tuned out the conversation a bit as he glanced over at Kara and Oliver talking in the med bay, it seemed like the discussion was getting heated pretty quickly. Barry was about to walk in and stop them when the alarms started to go off. 

Cisco and Caitlin immediately went to look at the computers, while Joe's phone started to ring. 

"What's going on?" Barry asked. 

"Looks like there's a robbery going on at the Central City Bank" Caitlin answered. Barry left in a flash, doing his best to block out the idea of Oliver and Kara together. 

Meanwhile, Kara and Oliver were having a rough conversation in the med bay. It started out easily enough, at least where Oliver is concerned. 

"I need you to tell me why you left, because I know it wasn't just about our fight," Oliver said with a heavy sigh, crossing his arms in front of his chest. 

"Your right, it wasn't, but it's hard to explain and I know you aren't going to believe me," Kara said, crossing her arms as well. 

"Try me" 

"I left because of Barry" she answered with a heavy breath, fiddling with her sweater. 

"I knew it! What the hell did he do huh? What did he say to you to make you leave me?!" Oliver snapped, the vein in his neck starting to be more pronounced. 

"He didn't say anything Oliver! I left because he is my soul mate!" Kara shouted back, her cheeks starting to turn slightly red from anger. Oliver went silent. 

"You're telling me, you left because you thought Barry Allen was your soul mate?" Oliver asked, a look of confusion and anger overtaking his features. He wanted to laugh at how ridiculous it sounded. 

"I didn't think...he is. It's Kryptonian. We believe that Rao gave some people two souls or a soul that is half theirs and half of their partners. When you meet that person its said you just know, that there's a feeling in your heart that you feel whole. You also get a mark on your skin, and the day after I met Barry, I woke up with this" Kara quickly explained, turning her back towards Oliver and pulling down the back of her sweater over her right shoulder. On her skin was what looked like the tattoo of a sun. 

"It's a mark of Rao, a mark that I've met my other half," she told him with a smile, light filling up her eyes. Oliver didn't say anything, what could he say?

"Oliver, please don't be mad at me. I do love you, a part of me always will but, I'm with Barry now and that's never going to change" 

"I'm...not sure how to feel. I wanted to marry you Kara...you were the love of my life and now you're telling me that...you left me...I just...I can't" Oliver said, raising his hands up in defeat and moving to the other side of the room. 

"Oliver, I'm sorry..." 

"You're sorry...I know! And I know it isn't your fault but I can't help being angry, at you, at Barry, at everything!" Oliver shouted, moving his hands up to tug at his hair in frustration. 

"This wasn't my plan! I didn't think this would happen, I didn't think I would meet him. I thought I was going to spend the rest of my life with you and then...my life got uprooted once again! I had everything, and then my whole world turned upside down. I lost a year of my life, Felicity, my life in Starling City, I can't lose you too" Kara begged, moving towards Oliver. 

"I just need to think" Oliver huffs. 

But when he looks up into her eyes, all that anger and pain from the past year just faded away. She was doing her 'puppy' eyes as Oliver liked to call them. She never did it on purpose, but whenever she was sad, or depressed or hurt or stressed, she always looked at him with her eyes in such an empty expression. Her little twinkle in her eyes would fade. She looked so lost and confused. She looked how Oliver imagined she looked when she crashed here in her pod. 

"Come here" he sighed feeling defeated. 

"No, it's fine. You don't have to do that anymore" 

"Do what?"

"You don't have to take care of me. I really hurt you Oliver, something I never thought I'd do" she answered.

"Will, you just come here and hug me please?" Oliver groaned in fake frustration. Kara gave a soft smile and walked over to his waiting arms. He gently pulled her into his chest, resting the top of his chin on her head. He wrapped his arms around her and felt that usual warmth he always felt when he was with her. 

"I love you" he whispered. 

"I love you too Olly," she whispered back. They broke away and looked at each other smiling. Oliver kissed her forehead with watery eyes before moving back into the Cortex, leaving her there to think. 

Oliver walked out into the cortex to see his team along with Barry's. Barry came running in a moment later, looking at Oliver curiously. 

"We begin training in the morning" Oliver states, walking out of the lab, with his team in tow. Barry quickly walks towards the med bay, pausing outside the door to see Kara in tears. His heart jerked in his chest at the sight of her. 

Barry slowly opened the door. 

"Kara?" he asked softly, making her turn towards the door in surprise. She quickly tried to wipe away the evidence of her tears, but with every wipe from her sweater, more tears started to flow. Wordlessly, Barry walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her. She instinctively laid her head on his chest, enjoying the feel of his hands rubbing small circles into her back. 

"What have I done?" she cried into his chest, her words muffling against his suit. 

"I've hurt everyone around me. Oliver, Felicity, John, Kal..." she continued. With every faltered word Barry's heart hurt a little more. 

"This isn't your fault. I'm sure you had good reasons for leaving,...they'll understand in time" he whispers. 

"What if they don't?" she asked, pulling away to look into his eyes. Her eyes and cheeks were red, a look of hopelessness and fear was etched onto her features. 

"They will, they just need time to process everything. You need time too, you got your memories back really quickly, Cait said you might be a little out of sorts for a while" Barry explains. 

"Yeah, you're probably right" she mumbled, moving her hand up to her forehead. 

"Headache?" 

"Just a small one"

"You've had a pretty big day. You should probably go home and get some rest" Barry suggest. Kara wipes away her tears and takes a deep breath. 

"Will you come with me? I really don't want to be alone right now" Kara sighed.

"Sure, whatever you need, I'm here" he answers, placing a quick kiss on her forehead and wrapping his right arm around her waist, leading her out of the med bay and into the cortex. 

The walked into the cortex to find that team Arrow was gone. Caitlin explained that they decided it was time to call it a night and that we'd see them again for training in the morning. 

"Guys, I'm gonna make sure Kara gets home okay" Barry announced. 

"Alright, be safe you two" Cisco called back, not even looking up from his computer. Both Kara and Barry's cheeks started to turn a light shade of red at the comment, but neither one replied. 

"I'll be home pretty late tonight so don't feel like you have to wait up for me. I know you've had a really long day" Caitlin tells Kara with a sympathetic smile. 

"Thanks, Cait" 

Caitlin nods in reply before going back to her computer. Felicity sent over a couple of files on Kara's abilities and physiological make-up. Caitlin and Cisco were going to work on getting Kara's new alien DNA into their system and hopefully design some equipment that will better measure Kara's activities. 

Kara and Barry decided to walk back to the apartment instead of using their powers. After a few minutes, their hands were interlocked with one another and Kara was telling Barry a few of her favorite memories of Krypton. 

"What I loved most those was the mornings. It was always such a beautiful shade of red, and it would light up our statue of Rhao and there would be small streaks of light scattered throughout the room. My mom would come to wake me up to find me at the window, looking out over the city" she explained with a smile. 

"Wow, Krypton sounds beautiful" 

"It really was..." Kara sighed.

"I'm sorry, we don't have to talk about it if you don't want to"

"No...it's fine. It's kinda helping me get my memories together" Kara explained. She was about to say more but a dog crossed their paths and she couldn't help but gasp and ask to pet it. Barry smiled at how happy she was. She was so upbeat and kind it was refreshing for him. After a few minutes of playing with the dog, they resumed their walk.

"So where did you and Kal live after you crashed?" Barry asks curiously. 

"Well we stayed for a couple years on a farm in Smallville, there were some people there who found him when he crashed and took him in. I needed time away to get control of my powers and learn how to be well, human. I had to learn English and basic things everyone needs to survive. After that, when I was about 16 we moved to Starling City" she explained, taking his hand back in hers.

"And you decided to become a chemist? Why?" 

"Well, we didn't really talk about science on Krypton. It was all philosophy and histories and studying texts and stuff like that. So when I came to earth and started going to school and found out about science and things like that, I was really fascinated by it and I guess I just found my calling. I suppose some small part of me thought that what happened to my planet was some chemical mix hap and that by taking chemistry I'd be able to prevent it from happening again, to this one. Kinda stupid huh?"

"No, that's not stupid at all. I became a forensic scientist to find out who really murdered my mom. I understand why you chose chemistry" 

They approach the apartment and Kara lets them both inside without a word. But finally, she breaks the silence. 

"Is that also why you became the Flash, because of your mom?" she asked hesitantly. She didn't want to upset Barry, but she felt like she'd been talking about herself all day and she never really heard Barry talk about his mom before. 

"Yeah, I guess it is. I want to catch the man who did it so my father can get out of prison" he explains. 

"Did you join Oliver because of what happened to Krypton?" he asks, not wanting to push her more than he already has. 

"Only partially. I wanted to help people. We have these wonderful powers and Kal never wanted us to use them. He was so afraid of being found out he didn't see the gift we were given. When I met Oliver, initially I just wanted to help him. He seemed so lost and hurt when we met. After a while, it became about helping people, giving them what they needed most. Hope" 

"Are you going to go back with him?" Barry couldn't help but blurt out the question that had been on his mind for hours. 

"No, I won't. My place is here now, with all of you" she told him with a smile. Barry smiled back and kissed her cheek, leading her to sit down on the couch with him. 

"So Smallville, what was it like when you flew for the first time?" Barry asked with a teasing smile. 

And that's how they spent most of the night. Sharing stories and talking about each other lives. Kara ended up laying her head on Barry's lap while he played with her blonde hair, after taking off her glasses of course. After a few hours, they both fell asleep. Barry woke up in the middle of the night and quickly used his speed to run them to her bedroom. He could already feel a slight kink in his neck but he didn't care. After he got Kara covered, he fell asleep almost instantly next to her, on top of the covers. 

The next morning, Kara woke up to find Barry sleeping next to her on top of the covers. It looked as if sometime during the night Barry had tried to get closer to her because his left arm was draped very haphazardly over her covered up waist. Slowly, Kara got out of the covers, being sure not to wake the man sleeping next to her. Once she was out of bed and made sure he was still sleeping, Kara used her super speed to change out of her old clothes, shower, brush her teeth, brush her hair some hundred times, change into new clothes, clean her glasses and put on a little makeup. The entire process should have taken her an hour or two but with her super speed, it really only took about 4 minutes. 

Kara kept quiet for the entirety of the routine, up until she saw Caitlin in the kitchen making breakfast. At that moment Kara gave a little squeal and almost fell backward because of her own shoes. 

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to startle you" Caitlin quickly apologized, moving her eggs to a different burner while Kara took a seat at the small island between them. 

"No its fine, I just didn't think you'd be up this early" Kara replied with a smile. 

"Truthfully I never went to sleep," Caitlin told her with a small laugh. 

"So, was that Barry I saw in your room earlier?" Caitlin asks with a teasing smile as she turns back to resume cooking her eggs. 

"Yeah, he's still sleeping. I didn't want to wake him so I tried to be quiet this morning. I guess I was so wrapped up in that it caught me off guard when I saw you" Kara admitted with an embarrassed laugh. 

"So how are you doing? After everything last night?" Caitlin asked with genuine concern. After having lived together for a few weeks now they had become fast friends. Kara would even say a best friend but she didn't want to freak Caiti out more than she probably already had. 

"My head is still swimming. Between Oliver and my old team and Barry, I just can't seem to think clearly anymore. It's like I have two conflicting people inside my head. Me, the person I've always been and then the me who woke up from a coma barely knowing my own name" Kara sighed. 

"Well, you're always going to be yourself. That'll never change I can assure you. As for Barry and Oliver, it seems like they handled everything really well" 

"Barry has been great, but I feel like he's doing it for my sake. I'm sure he isn't but how could anyone else be this okay about finding out their girlfriend is an alien?" Kara asked in utter disarray. 

"Well, you didn't have your memories until 12 hours ago. You can't really tell someone something you don't know. But Barry isn't the type of guy who would judge from something like that, I'm just surprised he didn't nerd out on you like Cisco did" Caitlin said with a smile, finishing up with her egg. 

"Yeah, you're right"

"How did Oliver take it when you told him?" Caitlin asked curiously, getting a plate and fork.

"Well, as good as anyone I suppose..."

Kara was pacing in fear. How would he take it? They had been partners for months now and they had just started dating and she was only going to just now tell Oliver that she was an alien. Would he even believe her? Would he call her a liar and tell her to get lost? Would he kick her off the team or turn her over to the government for experimentation? There was just an endless list of possibilities. 

"Babe, we're going to be late for the party, is everything alright?" Oliver asked, walking in to see Kara in her nervous state. The pacing was always good for her nerves. Oliver told her to pace and imagine herself letting off waves of energy when she did so, so she'd be less inclined to break things as she used to do. He always found it a bit strange how incredibly strong she was. 

Kara remained quiet, her mind racing with what ifs. 

"Hey, Kara, Kara!" Oliver quickly called, stepping forward to place his hands on her waist, making her freeze and break out of her trance. He looked into her blue eyes and saw water brimming in the corners. 

"Sorry, I guess I just lost track of time" she mumbled, none of her usual sunshine in her voice. 

"What's wrong?" he asked, moving his right hand up to cup her face, brushing away her now falling tears with the pad of his thumb. She tried to smile but her lip quivered ever so slightly. 

"You can tell me...partners remember?" he told her giving her a soft smile, smiles he only gave to her. She released a heavy sigh and took a step back, out of his embrace and gestured towards the chair. 

"Sit please?" she asked, quickly wiping away her tears and taking a deep breath. Oliver hesitated, but slowly sat in her rolling chair at the computers in the base under Vandant. Was this how girls felt when he admitted to cheating on them? Or when he broke up with them? No, for one Kara would never...and Oliver never admitted to cheating when he was younger, he was always caught. But Oliver had never really been dumped for either. Either way, he hated this lump in his stomach. 

Kara looked at Oliver and gave a teary-eyed smile before taking a deep breath. 

"This is something I've been meaning to tell you. I should have told you a while ago and I'm sorry I didn't I just wasn't sure how and this is a really hard thing to do...anyways....I'm an alien. My real name is Kara Zor El...but I choose Kent because it sounds much more human and..." Kara stopped talking when she realized Oliver wasn't saying anything and was instead looking at the ground. 

"Olly?" she asked nervously.

"I'm going to need a bit more of an explanation than that," he said with a sigh, looking back up at her with a small smile. 

"Wait...you believe me?" Kara asked, not quite sure her super hearing was working correctly. 

"Well, its the only plausible explanation to why you kicked my ass when we first met...and how you can break things and hear things no one else can...and I'm going to need more details at some point when you feel like you can tell me but for now...I believe you" he said with a smile, standing up and placing his hands back on her waist, trying to calm both her and himself down. She wasn't breaking up with him, she wasn't hurt or going anywhere, everything beyond that was fine in Oliver's mind. 

"So, do you still feel up to a party Ms. Zor El?" he asked, offering his arm to her. She smiled and linked her arm with his. 

"As long as you're there, I'm up for anything" she replied with her bright smile, allowing Oliver to lead them out of their hideout. 

"The details were harder to explain to him but he accepted me and what I am," Kara said with a smile at the fond memory. 

"Why would you think Barry would think any differently of you?" Caitlin asked with a confused smile. 

"Because Barry is different then Oliver...in lots of ways. They are polar opposites in some many aspects, but that's why I love them I suppose" Kara said, more to herself than to Caitlin, a smile on her face as she thought of them. 

"Wait...did you just say you love Barry?" Caitlin asked with a grin taking over her face. Kara's face started to turn red. 

"Well, not directly no...it's really complicated...I can't explain it not yet anyway but yes...I do" Kara said looking up at Caitlin with a nervous smile. It was obvious to tell she was caught off guard. 

"It's okay, you don't have to explain it, it'll be our secret alright?" Caitlin told her with an easy smile, reaching over the small counter and placing a hand on her shoulder. Kara smiled and patted Cait's hand. 

Kara was glad to have another girl her age to talk to. She had really only had Kal and Oliver, sure she and Felicity would talk but they weren't that close, at least not in Kara's mind. Felicity was always outwardly jealous of her and Oliver's relationship, it made it hard to be friends with her at times. But Cait wasn't like that, she was a friend who was eager to listen to any and all of Kara's problems. That was something Kara was grateful for. 

"How did you and Barry meet?" Cait asks, moving to sit down next to Kara with her eggs and fork. 

It was a little before this point in the conversation that Barry woke up. He was slightly confused at first but after a couple seconds, he realized where he was. He ran his fingers through his hair and stretched a bit before deciding to get up and look for Kara, and maybe some breakfast. They hadn't gotten around to eating dinner so he was starving and he bet Kara was too. He was about to round the hallway corner into the kitchen when he heard Caitlin ask,

"How did you and Barry meet?" Barry paused because he was curious about the answer himself. He only remembered glimpses about his visit to Starling City before the particle accelerator exploded. He wanted to know the whole story.

Kara took a deep breath and gave a half smile. 

"Oliver and I were working on a case...Well, the beginnings of a case I should say. The new Robert Queen Advanced Science Center had just been broken into. I was there doing a bit of forensic science so we could figure out who it was. I was an employee anyway so it wasn't very suspicious. Felicity and Oliver had just arrived on the scene to see if they could help me with anything" 

Kara was typing at her computer trying to put the pieces together on how something so massive could have gotten stolen, and how all the strange marks on the floor could be possible. Kara was so flustered and caught up in her work that she barely noticed the arrival of her boyfriend and Felicity. They both knew she was busy at work so they decided not to bother her, moving to examine the scene themselves. Kara turned to move towards the scene when she bumped into someone. It sent them both to the floor, a briefcase falling down next to her. 

"Oh my god, I am so sorry! I was running late and I knew I should have caught an earlier train or at least have tried to. But again I am so sorry, did I hurt you?" The man was frantic, helping Kara back to her feet and to right herself. 

"No I'm fine, really I should have been paying more attention. I just got so wrapped up in this peculiar case and trying to run forensics which I don't normally do" Kara answered back just as flustered, moving some hair out of her face a readjusting her glasses. 

"Well, that's why I'm here. I'm Barry Allen" he said with a smile, sticking his hand out for Kara to shake. That's the first time she met his eyes. His eyes were a soft green color that Kara immediately got entrapped in. He was the one. She could feel Rao in her heart when she looked at him, and she never wanted to look away again. 

"Kara, Kara Kent" she replied, shaking his hand with a smile, trying to pull herself back together. She was with...Oliver! Oh, Rao how could she have forgotten him?! 

At that moment Oliver had moved next to Kara and wrapped an arm around her waist in a very jealous manner. He was claiming his territory and he wanted Barry to know it. 

"Hey babe, are you okay?" he asked, putting an emphasis on the word babe. Kara knew he was only over here to make sure Barry didn't try anything, Oliver knew she was invincible, a little tumble wouldn't even phase her. Except it did. 

"Yes I'm fine, Oliver, this is Barry, Barry this is Oliver," Kara said with an awkward smile. The two shook hands. 

"Oliver Queen, Kara's boyfriend," Oliver said with a tight smile, to which Barry gave a slow nod. 

"Right, well Kara if you wouldn't mind telling me what you've already found so I can get started?" Barry asked her with a sweet grin, bending down and picking up his briefcase. 

"Sure! Over here I've been logging them into my computer" Kara told him with a smile, leading Barry over to her laptop on a nearby table. 

"That sounds like Barry," Caitlin said with a laugh, moving to put her plate and fork in the dishwasher. Kara only smiled. She wished Barry had remembered their time together before she woke from her coma. 

"Oh, that reminds me, Oliver told me to give this to you," Caitlin said, walking over to her purse and pulling out a blue phone with the Superman logo on it and green stars surrounding it. 

"Great! I half hoped he wouldn't get rid of my phone" Kara said with a smile, taking it from Caitlin and turning it over in her hands. She smiled as she remembered when Oliver got her this phone.

She unlocked it and saw the hundreds of messages and missed calls. She opened up her voicemail and saw hundreds from Kal and Oliver. She was about to listen to one when her phone started to ring. Oliver's smiling face and the name Olly flashed onto the screen. 

"It's Oliver...I should probably take this. I'll meet you at the lab?" Kara mumbled looking up at Cait.

"Sure, take your time," Cait told her with a smile, watching as she walked away and answered the phone. Caitlin picked up her coffee cup and jumped slightly at the gust of wind and flash of scarlet light that passed. 

Barry smiled at the end of Kara's story. With every word, he remembered their time together in Starling city. How beautiful she looked in that green dress at the Christmas party. Their first kiss. All those awkward moments they spent together, laughing and talking. And the conversation they had on the phone when the line went dead on her end after the particle accelerator exploded. Every tiny detail was ingrained into his memory. 

Barry was lost in his own thoughts until he heard the phone ring. He thought that now would be a good time to make his presence known but then he heard her speak Oliver's name. At the sound of his Barry's blood began to boil. He had no idea why at least not yet why the sound of Oliver's name leaving Kara's lips made him so angry. But he couldn't be here while she was talking to him. So Barry did what he does best. 

Barry ran.


End file.
